Pokemon Spotlight
by Dalek-Who
Summary: Where humor itself discusses the Positives and Negatives of some of the best and worst Pokemon of all time!
1. Pokemon Spotlight: Bidoof

Hello and welcome to the first review in Pokemon Spotlight! Pokemon Spotlight is where I review a random Pokemon out of the 490 I think it is, Pokemon and talk about my experience with the Pokemon.

This is in honor of my brother, Otokage, who made a special story for me!

Pokemon Spotlight: Bidoof

As all of you sucky Pokemon trainers and noobs may know, Bidoof is one of the first Pokemon you catch in the Sinnoh region in Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

But how much does it suck you may ask? Extremely. Our test results show know likes or loves Bidoof, not even its own ugly mother. I bet when Bidoof was born the doctor slapped his mother instead.

It is known as the plump mouse Pokemon which doesn't fit its actual appearance. It is actually the fat, retarded beaver Pokemon. It is a normal type which are not the greatest in my opinion, making Bidoof even worse and evolves into the still fat and retarded Pokemon Bibarel. It also can't learn any outstanding, or good to be exact, moves.

Nobody uses this lamo-Pokemon because it has no uses. It is a normal type that cannot to anything! Look at its stupid looking face, weak body, and ridiculous statistics and moves. You will find them everywhere else you find other sucky Pokemon or weak Routes like Route 201.

My advice to all you trainers who actually want to be good and have a social life, don't catch it, trade for it, train it, or look at it. Just kill it with your high leveled Pokemon and be on your cheery ol' way.

Straying away from the Bidoof topic I am wondering what would the true uses of a Chilan berry be? It is supposed make super effective normal type moves do less damage on the user. Only problem is: The normal type isn't supper effective against anything. So it has no use.

I hope you enjoyed my advice on this completely and utterly useless Pokemon.

Tune in next time for my review on the wicked Pokemon Breloom.


	2. Pokemon Spotlight: Breloom

Time for the second review for the amazing discussion: Pokemon Spotlight! Last time on Pokemon Spotlight we reviewed how totally useless the Pokemon Bidoof and it's evolution is.

('0') Hehe I made Kirby!

Today we are discussing………………..

Pokemon Spotlight: Breloom

Ok if you didn't already know this then you need to know that Breloom is amazing. It is the evolved form of Shroomish, which isn't that bad of a Pokemon either. It evolves at level 23. Known as the mushroom Pokemon is style of fighting is that of a professional boxer but three times stronger (that is what I think). Test results show that its type of Grass and Fighting is a great combo. It can trump Water, Ground, Rock (extremely strong against Rock), Dark, Ice (which would have been strong against it if it weren't for its Fighting type), Normal, and Steel. It's weaknesses are Fire, Psychic, Ghost, and Flying (Flying extremely because both of its types are weak against Flying). But wait there is more.

It has a perfect combo if you equip the Toxic Orb on it. The item, Toxic Orb, makes the user badly poisoned. How will that help you Dalek_Who? What is so great about that Dalek? If you stopped talking then I could explain… Breloom has the special ability Poison Heal which means that when Breloom is poisoned it actually heals life instead. Also since it badly poisons you it will make you heal even more life. Another plus to having it on is that Breloom can't get any other major status condition such as Burn, Paralysis, Frozen, Sleep, or Poison (again). It also increases the power of the strong Facade move.

It has a pretty cool shiny form to if you ever see it or catch it. Its regular color is green body, whitish yellowish face, neck, and tail (except for the green mushroom at the tip) and red claws and sprout thing on its mushroom head. It's shiny for is different with a read mushroom head, body, and tail tip, and yellowish orangish claws and sprout on its head. You can find it in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Diamond Peal and Platinum and by trading with trainers.

My advice to all trainers is that you should get this Pokemon and either always keep it with you, sometimes keep it with you, occasionally keep it with you, or just have it, because it is good. Also did I mention it is shaped like a kangaroo? Yep all you crazy kangaroo lovers will want it too. Time to get off topic, but, why would you buy the different kinds of mail. 1. You only need one kind. 2. No really sends mail. 3. You can only choose from limited words. 4. What if when you trade over Wi-Fi the other person you are trading with cannot understand what language you speak?

So that concludes this review of Breloom. My Pokedex entry for it is the WICKED Pokemon….. Yes I know Shiftry is known as the wicked Pokemon, but this is the WICKED Pokemon. There is a difference!


	3. Pokemon Spotlight: Zubat

Sound the drum roll it is time for Pokemon Spotlight!

(Ood Steve starts drum roll on a small snare drum)

Today we will be discussing…

Pokemon Spotlight: Zubat

Ok for the people who know nothing and live underground or in caves (where you would find Zubats) you will find Zubat anywhere that is dark, in cave, underground, your mother's house… No just kidding about that last one. But anyway I will ask some questions about this weak little noob Pokemon for the creators of Pokemon. Ok Ood Steve you can stop the drum roll now. (Ood Steve leaves the room)

Although it does suck like Bidoof it is still pretty bad. Even in regular or Pokemon logic.

Here are some things I don't even get.

If it gets scared when there is light then shouldn't they like die if you send them out into battle?

How does it have no eyes when it is a Zubat, yet magically grow something as important as eyes when it is a Golbat?

How does it almost quadruple in size when it evolves into a Golbat and how does it's mouth become like three times bigger than it's body?

How does it become metal when it evolves into Crobat? I could understand it if it evolved with like a metal coat, but turns into metal with friendship?

Why does it become big when it evolves into Golbat but it grows smaller when it evolves into a Crobat?

That is what I am wondering.

Our statistics show its feeble body, no eyes, weak moves, and not so great evolutions show that this Pokemon is close to the bottom of the food chain… But know Pokemon can get farther down on the food chain then Bidoof, because Bidoof sucks!

Known as the bat Pokemon… Well that is a bit obvious but, its types are Poison and Flying. It evolves into Golbat at level 22 and Crobat by high… friendship? Who thought of the idea of Pokemon being friendly with you, me, your mother, Chuck Norris, Barney, anyone, that it will evolve?

If you find it I advise you to just ignore it. Seriously just ignore. If you don't me and Ood Steve will come to your home, or your parents' if you live with them and we will bring flamethrowers and burn it down. And then we'll go for a latté, Ood Steve likes lattés. Also did you know Zubat doesn't even have a nose? So it is just mouth, body, ears, two tails, and a set of wings. The Pokemon corporation must have gotten lazy on this not very well thought of Pokemon.

Some Zubat trivia: To date, every villainous team in the main series of games has had at least one Zubat of their member's use.

And this gets me ticked, Zubat was one of the first Pokemon that could learn Mean Look though it has no eyes! Urrgghhh! You stupid Pokemon creators! Why do you give a Pokemon a move like Mean Look but doesn't have any eyes? It's like giving a Starymie or Staryu a move like Fake Tears when it doesn't have eyes to cry with either!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the useful information my review had to offer!

Have a good day and don't forget my advice about the Zubat because me and Ood Steve didn't forget it. (Ood Steve comes in wearing a black leather jacket, dark shades, and a flamethrower.) See, Ood Steve is like a steel trap when it comes to memory. A steel trap, baby! (Puts on matching jacket, glasses, and flamethrower.)


	4. Pokemon Spotlight: Ditto

Pokemon Spotlight is now being help hostage by Nazi Somali Pirates. It is unconfirmed if the hostages inside are safe but we do know one thing: Pokemon Spotlight will not be updating until the hostages are freed. The two hostages: Dalek_Who, creator of Pokemon Spotlight, and Ood Steve, lovable mascot and butler of Pokemon Spotlight are held captive. The two put up a valiant bullet and flame filled battle but in the end, the platoon of Nazi Somali pirates outmatched them… Well it was actually because one of them picked up a Nintendo DS that belonged to Dalek_Who and surrendered to keep it safe.

(Inside Pokemon Spotlight headquarters)

Ood Steve: Master, I told you to leave the DS because your valuable games were in the vault.

Dalek_Who: Can it, Steve! I thought Platinum was still in there.

Ood Steve: No, Master, that was my DS.

Dalek_Who: Dang it! I knew I should have taken off my matching DS Nerf cover! How will we ever get free!

(Time vortex starts to form in the middle of the room)

(A large 6'5 man with a robotic arm and eye steps out of portal)

Dalek_Who: Are you the terminator?

(Terminator like dude shoots futuristic gun at the Nazis… Somali….Pirates….Yeah)

Terminator Dude: No I am….. Chuck Norris from Da FUTURE!

(Ood Steve turns head towards camera in a surprised dramatic look)

And now for Pokemon Spotlight

Pokemon Spotlight: Ditto

You may wonder, "Hey Ditto can turn into the foe Pokemon, he must be pretty good!" The answer is NO! Our statistics show though they may seem rare, and hard to find, and can turn into any Pokemon the only thing Ditto is good for is…..Breeding!

That's right the only thing that trainers usually use this Pokemon is hardcore… Wait Ood Steve, am I allowed to say, (whispers something to Ood Steve)

Ood Steve: No, Master.

Dalek_Who: Dang it! Well then you know what I mean. Hopefully!

It can only learn Transform and it just looks like someone spilled grape juice. The Pokemon creators were probably so lazy that one took a thing of putty to sculpt a Pokemon, got bored, got drunk, and showed it to his boss and said "Look I made a new Pokemon" and his boss said "That's just crumpled up putty!" and he replied "I call it Ditto." And that was the creation of Ditto. It is also known as the Transform Pokemon. I wonder why. Is it because it can use Transform! Its shiny form is blue so it can be blue or pink, boy or girl…. Or both.

All you do is put a rare and hard to find Pokemon like an Infernape in the daycare with it and you get another starter Pokemon. And if it is able to breed with any Pokemon than what is it. A boy… Or a girl… Or both? I have no clue. It can't evolve any all you do is become the other Pokemon, so you and your opponent can just launch the same attacks at each other with the same Pokemon. Yea.

The Transform Paradox

If Ditto (or another Pokémon with only Transform) faces another Pokémon with Transform in a Trainer battle where neither Trainer has any items and no Pokémon besides the Pokémon with Transform, the battle will never end. This is because when Transform is used, the Pokémon will turn into its opponent, resulting in a Transform moveset of, again, only Transform. Since every time Transform is used, it gives the Pokémon using it the target's moveset with 5 PP each, Transform will continue to Transform into itself, restoring the PP every time it is used. Due to this, one will never reach a point where it can only use Struggle, So it never ends!

Don't be an idiot and waste your time training it just slap it into the daycare and let it do it's magic! And you know what that magic is! Here is its acronym

**S**uper

**E**xotic

**X**ylophone

I hope you enjoyed my review! Stay Tuned!


	5. Pokemon Spotlight: Eevee

Hey everyone! Anyway I know I may have posted this early but that is because I am going on a big class field trip to NYC! So my review in this case is better early than late so you guys don't need to wait until 8:30 tonight to read my spotlight (But I need to be at my school my 6:15 so wake up will be even worse! This will be my second time there in the big apple). Also a lot of you who don't know who or what an Ood is (because you don't watch Doctor Who, but that is ok). So if you want to know what an Ood is type in "Ood" on wikipedia and read the article to see what I mean. But no matter what we all have a spot for Ood in our hearts and if your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy to! (Anyone who saw the Planet of the Ood episode would understand that reference! ^ ^)

And now for Good Morning America… I mean Pokemon Spotlight (I am visiting NBC studios as well so I will see the Good Morning America studio. ^ ^)

Pokemon Spotlight: Eevee

Ok Eevee is amazing! It can evolve into Flareon, the Fire type evolves by Fire Stone, Vaporeon, the Water type evolves by Water Stone, Jolteon, the Electric type evolves by Thunder Stone, Espeon, the Psychic type evolves by high friendship (again with the friendship thing! Seriously people!) and leveling up in daytime, Umbreon, the Dark type evolves by high friendship (I give up!) and leveling up at nighttime (of course the lighting must change everything!), Leafeon, the Grass type who evolves by leveling up near a rock in Eterna Forest, and Glaceon, the Ice type who evolves by leveling up near a snowy route that I forget (I wonder why?!?). So you can make an awesome Pokemon trumping team!

Our statistics show that the only downside to Eevee is that you can only be given one and in the older Pokemon games you had to choose which of the three originals (Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon if you didn't know), but in the new games you can just breed it with a Ditto because we all know what Dittos are used for

**S**uper

**E**xotic

**X**ylophone

and then you can have them all!

It is rare because it can become like almost every type. And a team full of them makes a deadly combo. People refer to the Eevee's evolutions as Eeveelutions and if you didn't know you can make anything an Eeveelution as long as you add eon at the end of anything. Like Dalekeon, Oodeon, Pokemoneon, iPodeon, and whatever you want! But no matter what names they have they are still known as AWESOME!

Eevee Trivia: Eevee's name is a palindrome, as are Girafarig's and Ho-Oh's.

Eevee's name is a pronunciation of _E-V_, the first two letters in the word evolution.

Eevee was originally going to be called "Eon," the suffix of all the evolutions of Eevee, which probably is a shortening of "evolution". Eon also means a long time, which is how long it takes for evolution to take place in the real world.

Be smart, except the Eevee, breed it and make it unstoppable!

Stay Tuned! I hope you enjoyed my review!


	6. Pokemon Spotlight: Rotom

Hello everyone! Before I discuss another Pokemon today, I am going to discuss some news I have just read. It would seem that the Pokemon Company has confirmed that they have made the new Pokemon Gold and Silver remakes. The two new titles will be called HeartGold and SoulSilver (sort of like FireRed and LeafGreen). The main Pokemon will obviously be Lugia (awesome!) and Ho-Oh (still awesome!). Now Ood Steve has some problems with this. Well not really he just thinks the name could have been better, like DuskGold and DawnSilver (he thinks that sort of like the tower in which you catch Ho-Oh is where life ends like the Dusk of your life and the place where you catch Lugia in is where life begins). But anyway, the two will be available for the DS and should come out in Japan like mid 2010 (so I won't get it until like the end of 2010 when it might come out in English - . -). Tell me your opinions and ideas of the remakes and I might just help spread your point in one of my reviews ^ ^! I just thought I'd let everybody know.

And know for Pokemon Spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Rotom

Now Rotom is an exceptionally awesome Pokemon. The reason for it being is because the lucky ones like me who own Pokemon Platinum can own a Secret Key if you went to the event, got it over Wi-Fi, or collect all those Rotom number thingies. If you have the Secret Key it opens up a whole host of great things!

The Secret Key opens up a door in the Galactic Eterna building and inside are appliances (a stove, a fridge, a washer, a fan, and a lawn mower). If you press one of the appliances, your Rotom can take control of one of the appliances and can learn, Overheat with the stove, Blizzard with the fridge, Hydro Pump with the washer, Air Slash with the fan, and Leaf Storm with the Lawn Mower. It also makes your Rotom take look like the appliance it is in. You can switch to another appliance or go back to the regular form if you want.

Also inside the room there are two books. One of the books talk about research of Rotom and the only other Pokemon who knew about Rotom. At the end of the book it says it is wrote by Char- which we can understand that it means that it was written by Charon one of the Team Galactic commanders. The second book talks about a boy who befriends a new Pokemon (Rotom) and there experiences. You can assume that the same boy is none other than Charon (here I thought it was either Charon, Cyrus, or Professor Rowan).

It is genderless so you need to breed it with another Rotom. Problem is you can only obtain one (unless you trade for another), which means you'll have to breed it with you guessed it…Ditto! Remember Ditto can only be used for

**S**uper

**E**xotic

**X**ylophone,

Ood Steve how many more times am I going to use that acronym?

Ood Steve: Do want the **actual **answer, Master?

Dalek_Who: Forget it!

Anyway you can find Rotom in the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest at nighttime. Only problem is it is in a room with a TV and you will need to "thump" it out. Ohhh NO!!!! Don't tell me I need to thump! That is SOOO difficult! How will I ever get Rotom out of the TV?!? The answer: Walk into the room. Press "A" on the TV and then Press "A" again. It's that simple a Bidoof can do it! Well maybe not a Bidoof but you can understand.

Rotom can learn powerful moves and its shiny form is a red body, not orange, red and an orange like electricity outline. Statistics show it is strong and very diverse making it cool (I love people whose team contains really diverse Pokemon.

Rotom Trivia: Rotom has the same height and weight as the legendary Pokemon lake trio. When Rotom transforms, it learns a new move in the same way that other Pokémon may learn new moves upon evolving. The move is replaced by another if Rotom possesses another object, and is deleted when Rotom transforms back to its normal form. If the only move that Rotom knows right before reverting to its original form is exclusive to its alternate form, then that move will be replaced with ThunderShock. Rotom appears to be based on Pulseman (I didn't know him either so look him up,), who was actually designed by Pokémon designer Ken Sugimori (Ken Sugimori is like a GOD!, although it may also be inspired by the unexplained phenomenon of ball lightning. Its Pokédex entry brings somewhat to mind gremlins. Its possession of other objects may be based on poltergeists.

My advice: Catch it and if you like it train it, keep it in your party, and personalize it to your fashion (you know like moves and such).

I hope you enjoyed my advive and hope you will share your thoughts and opinions about the new remakes of Gold and Silver. Stay Tuned!


	7. Pokemon Spotlight Alert

Hello everyone! (Dalek_Who and Ood Steve walk through the door with colored smoke in the back round) I wanted to let all of you know that his is not an actual Pokemon Spotlight. Yes, I am not kidding you, but I will however make a Pokemon every day with the exceptions of Sundays, most Holidays, and some Special Occasions (I will still let you know that there is a special occasion and I can't make it that day. I am letting you know this that way you don't think I am done with this and you don't leave me. Please don't leave me! Only the true and good fans will understand.

I also want to wish any mothers (I don't know if any of you are mothers… hopefully not) and your own mothers a Happy Mothers' day!

Spotlight sneak peek for tomorrow: Voltorb

So tune in tomorrow for an even more hilarious and _informative _(but more so hilarious) Pokemon Spotlight!

And remember, me and Ood Steve appreciate and love all of you fans. Because trust me, I wouldn't really be doing it if it weren't for you!


	8. Pokemon Spotlight: Voltorb

Hey! I am back! Yes I am taking Sundays, most holidays, and some special occasions off. Will you be sad? Yes. Will I relax and think of even funnier stuff for the next day? Ooh Yes! I would also like to send a shout-out to two of my fans and friends: FuryFur and Pikana. Everybody give them a hand for support, ideas, and quite the amount of zaniness! (Dalek_Who and Ood Steve start clapping wildly)

Dalek_Who: *whispers* Ood Steve you can stop now!

Ood Steve: Not until I think I have shown enough gratitude, Master!

Dalek_Who: Uhhh! Hurry it up!

(Ood Steve stops clapping)

Anyway I just wanted to thank them and also mention that yesterday I started the rough draft for a youtube video me and my brother will make. It will involve Ninjas, Daimyo, Ronin, and whatever else we want in it. So I will let you know when it is on youtube or when it is finished.

And now Pokemon Spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Voltorb

No I am not doing only thunder types now I just wanted to do Voltorb because it is easy to make fun of. Trust me next time it won't be electric type next time.

Voltorb is shaped like a ball. A Pokeball…It is colored like a Pokeball and is metal like a Pokeball. The only distinction it has from a Pokeball (Pokeball is fun to use in everyday speech! And in rants!) is that it has eyes and it can use moves…That is about it. It can learn the move Selfdestruct and Explosion, so it can blow itself up and kill itself with **two**, **not one, but ****two **different moves. So you can be like…1…2…2 different types of Kamikaze Pokemon! Ohh Boy!

And also they have a PP (not the PP you are thinking of you sick people!) of 5 each! Question: Why do you need five PP for a move that will blow yourself up so you faint and can't use it again because you fainted? Answer: Umm….. Does anyone else have a different question?!? Different Question: In this sense of physics, evolution, religion and common sense; where does Voltorb or Electrode fit in? I mean it is just eyes. It can't breathe, eat, drink, take a crap, make a noise or move. In fact how does it move? It can't just magically roll itself. And how does it create electricity? And how does it even LIVE!?! Answer: …Moving on! We have Electrode which is Voltorb's evolvement.

It isn't that much different except for growing bigger, heavier (how does something that can't even breathe be able to gain weight and grow?), put its eyes on its butt and its head becoming its butt, and the mouth. And the mouth! How does it grow something as important and essential as a mouth by evolving? It is like a Pokemon being able to grow eyes and a nose.

Ood Steve: Umm… Master? I think you have already ranted on a Pokemon that did that?

Dalek_Who: Really? Who?

Ood Steve: Never mind.

Dalek_Who: Anyway it evolves into Electrode at level 30 which I am fine with it evolving that way. And somehow even though it has no feet and I don't know how it could move, but it has one of the fastest speeds. How does it….Oh forget it!

Ohh No, Spaghetti Oh Movie Mistake: In Pokemon 3 the Movie, during the Pikachu and Pichu brothers' movie part, Voltorb says Electrode not its name, Voltorb, in which Pokemon are supposed to say.

Anyway, my advice is to catch it or see it for your Pokedex and then store it in the deepest, darkest corner of your PC Box or set it free to continue its unexplainable, dull life.

I hope you enjoyed all the exciting and explainable things Voltorb has to know about… Yea…. None. Stay tuned for next time.


	9. Pokemon Spotlight: Dunsparce

Hello everyone! I wanted to send a shout-out to SnazzyShipper, Puppyluv3379, Kyrial Halcoryn, RipredIsAwesome, Firestorm75, and LILMISSS. I do not pick favorite fans. You are all my favorites… Well anyone who sends me PM's or reviews. Everybody give them a hand for support and inspiration! (Claps wildly with Ood Steve again but ends on cue) I would also like to mention that whoever is a fan of me, Otokage, or both of us that we are having an upload-athon in which we'll upload a chapter of Doctor Who Hilarious Stuff, A New Dawn, Dark Side of the Moon, and a legendary Pokemon Spotlight to premier the new parody, Dark Side of the Moon: The Musical by: me, inspired by the fanfic, Dark Side of the Moon by Otokage. The date is unconfirmed but I will give you the date when I know it. So get ready fans of Dalek_Who and Otokage for the super upload-athon!

And now for Pokemon Spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Dunsparce

Ok when I mention this Pokemon I bet half of the people won't know what it is. Why? Because it is so boring, lame, and stupid. It is known as the land snake Pokemon (Not like that sort of snake you sick people) (shields Ood Steve's eyes). It is a normal type that looks sort of like a fat snake with its eyes always shut, little wings incapable of flying, a drill at the end of its tail to make burrows, and two fang like features on it's mouth…. Why would anyone want such a lame Pokemon? It can't learn any special moves or anything and it can't evolve. It doesn't look cool and can't learn anything that cool and is useless. So why would you want it?!?

Also, is it a bug or a snake or…. I don't know. It looks more like a bug but it is supposed to be a snake that can burrow underground. Here is the Pokedex entry for Dunsparce in Pokemon Crystal: It hides deep inside caves where no light ever reaches it and remains virtually motionless there… So one question, what does it have to live for! All it does is run away and sit motionless in the dark! What could it possibly have to do in it's life! It's not like it can interactive with others, or play video games, or watch TV, or even read fanfics! It has nothing to do with its life!

It is really boring and dull and shouldn't even be caught other than for your Pokedex. Its shiny form is just the blue turned into like pink! And how do you tell the boys from the girls? It is based off the Dunsparce is based on the mythical tsuchinoko. Tsuchinoko are 30 cm to 80 cm long, with a large head and poisonous fangs. Its body is thicker than its head and tail. The noises it makes resemble squeaks, chirps and snores. Unlike real snakes, which slither from side to side, a tsuchinoko wiggles ahead in a straight line. The tsuchinoko curls its body to leap through the air. Dunsparce also shares some traits with bumblebees, including its stripes, tiny wings, and stinger-like tail. So another japanese mythology rip-off. Serioulsy people how many more cany you make! Already its 490 Pokemon!

Ood Steve: Actually, Master, it is 493.

Dalek_Who: Seriously people, you are running out of ideas for Pokemon. Even legendaries! You already have a Pokemon of human emotions, willpower, knowledge, time, space, nightmares, death, creator of the oceans, creator of the lands, Pokemon of the elements, Nature itself, a continent moving Pokemon, a time traveling Pokemon, and what next?

Ood Steve: We go for God!!!

Dalek_Who: Nope. Nope. They already have that!

Ood Steve: Ohh. Well here is some Dunsparce trivia.

Dunsparce trivia: Dunsparce is the only non-Poison-type to learn Glare. Dunsparce is the only non-Flying-type Pokémon to learn Roost by leveling up. Dunsparce's back sprite in Pokémon Crystal is different from the one in Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver. Dunsparce's Pokédex listing depicts it as almost as big as a person; however, in _Following a Maiden's Voyage!_, it is shown to be smaller than a Pidgey.

My advice: Just catch it. Don't catch another, don't take it out, don't train it. Just leave it alone. It will do what it usually does in the wild: Nothing!

I hope you enjoyed the advice on Dusparce and get ready for the super upload-athon! Stay tuned!

I love my fans! I 3 Fans!


	10. Pokemon Spotlight: Lucario

I like to send another shout-out to GalacticFTW and ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous. Thank you both for the support and I know ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous's review may seem negative but she didn't know and apologized for it so she's good in my book. And GalacticFTW, thanks for your great opinions man ^^. Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that the writers here at Pokemon Spotlight just wanted to thank you all and make all of you feel special. Because that is what me and Ood Steve are able to do. Make you feel special. Also sorry about no Spotlight yesterday it was because my Internet was down and had to do a lot of Math homework. (My math teacher is such a bitch! Her Married name is Mrs. Smallwood… Hahahahaha!!! OMG her name is Mrs. Smallwood! I wonder if her husband has "small wood" LOL! If you don't know what small wood or wood means in this case I'll tell you later.

And now for Pokemon Spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Lucario

Ok Lucario is an all around good Pokemon. It is truly amazing and powerful. Here are some reasons why:

It starred in its own movie.

It looks awesome

It seems to have telepathy.

It can use and sense aura (not in the game though…)

It is legendary title worthy (even though it isn't a legendary and everyone thought it was just makes it even more awesome!)

It can own you any day!

Convinced?

Anyway, our statistics show that if you were to match it up against weak and useless Pokemon like Bidoof, Zubat, Voltorb, and Dunsparce, they would get their butt owned and their butts would read "We got our butts kicked by a non legendary God!"

I bet Chuck Norris, John D. Rockefeller, the Japanese Daimyos, and the Alexander the Great probably owned or still own a Lucario (Did you know Alexander the Great was bisexual?!? He had female and a male lover)

It can learn a move such as Aura Sphere which sort of goes with its aura like title. Aura Sphere is a fighting type move but it seems to be a special move. Here I thought fighting moves had to be physical. Anyway, Lucario seem to look like great and loyal companions even though its pre evolved form is Riolu which looks like a puppy.

Although you have to agree with me when I say Lucario does sort of rip off of Star Wars. Here is how.

Lucario seems to be able to use a hidden life force only certain can be trained in and mastered (the force).

It seems to protect the balance and order of nature (Jedi)

The aura is with me!!! (The force is with!!! *starts making force sign in the air*)

But even though they did steal some ideas, Lucario is good.

Riolu evolves into Lucario by leveling up with high friendship at day time. It may seem like I am stealing GalacticFTW's title but he is cool with it when I say LucariosFTW! Well actual the world is F by Lucarios! It is a great Pokemon in your team and a great Pokemon in a double match. So take my advice when I say catch it and make it amazing. Lucario trivia: Three important, non-playable characters of the Diamond and Pearl games own a Lucario: Maylene, Riley, and Cynthia. related to a Dragon-type. Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion who uses a Lucario, wears hairbands that strongly resemble Lucario's "Aura Sensors". Lucario, along with Poliwrath, are the only Fighting-type Pokémon able to learn Psychic, not counting Meditite, Medicham and Gallade, as they are part Psychic-type. In Pokémon Battle Revolution, a Lucario Costume is seen, worn by Dusty.

Oh and guess what Lucario appears to be based on the Egyptian god Anubis, who has the head of a jackal. It also seems to be based on an Egyptian boxer. Boxing is a sport that is believed to have origins in Egypt. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the Auras of creatures and objects around it. While Lucario reads Aura, it closes its eyes, and thus the appendages and the way they look "tied" around its face appear to be based on someone being blindfolded. Lucario's name possibly derives from part of a Japanese spelling of orichalcum in reverse, reflecting its mythical design and Steel-type. It may also refer to Cairo, Egypt.

What do you think abut that folks! Stay tuned!


	11. Pokemon SpotlightOnix

Hello Everyone! Guess what this is? It is the tenth installment of Pokemon Spotlight!

Audience: Hooray!!!!

Dalek_Who: Thank you, Thank you!

Audience: Hooray!!!

Dalek_Who: Yes, yes, thank you!

Audience: Hooray!!!!

Dalek_Who: You can stop now.

Audience: Hooray!!!!

Dalek_Who: Seriously stop!  
Audience: Hooray!!!!

Dalek_Who: Dang it Ood Steve turn off the audience applause button!

Ood Steve: I don't know what happened, Master (looks down at the cord he unplugged keeping the button from going)…

Dalek_Who: Anyway I just wanted you all to know that I am not stopping here and if I don't make a chapter on a certain day, I will explain why the next day.

Without further ado, here is Pokemon Spotlight! Ood Steve hit the switch!

(Ood Steve presses button to start Pokemon Spotlight)

Pokemon Spotlight: Onix

I won't disagree; Onix is a very powerful and brutal rock type Pokemon with incredible power. But I do have a little beef with him. For starters he is a giant rock snake made of rocks. How is he living?

Audience: Hooray!!!!

Dalek_Who: I told you to keep that off Ood Steve!

Anyway, how is he living if he is just a bunch of boulders all connected… Wait, connected by what? How does he keep together if he is just rocks? Does he have stick together with like gorilla glue, or magic putty, or something? How are they all individual rock to form a living breathing rock snake? Anyone want to answer?

It seems to have a magnet for a brain which acts like an internal magnet…Yea. Also it seems to move underground at a speed of fifty miles an hour. Again I ask, how is it able to move if it is just rocks? It seems that if Onix takes a hard enough blow and it's body falls apart, it can regrow the rest in a matter of a few weeks, sharing the same trait as Arbok. Also how do you tell the boys and girls apart if it is made of rock!

Besides it's green shiny form, there aslo seemed to have been a crystal Onix. It shared the same traits as Edward from Twilight: I can live underwater (live in the light), I am super strong and fast (I am stronger and faster than regular humans), I sparkle! (yea I can do the same thing!) Bladda, Bladda, Bladda. Also, Onix's name is a corruption of _onyx_, a mineral. It has been suggested that Onix is based on a wyrm, a type of dragon that has been presented as limbless and burrowing. However, Onix was unable to learn DragonBreath until Generation III.

My advice, Onix is a relatively strong and powerful Pokemon. It is good as long as you don't question how it lives. Do not question Pokemon logic. Every time you do and Ood will die.

Audience: Hooray!!!

Dalek_Who: That is not OK, Ood are our friends, not victims of the wrath of questioning Pokemon logic!

Ood Steve: You sick people.

Dalek_Who: Anyway, I hope you will use my advice and be sure you don't question Pokemon logic. Stay tuned!


	12. Pokemon Spotlight: Magikarp

Hey everyone! It's me Dalek_Who again bringing you another serving of Pichus with explosive packs on them. Yes they are Pokemon kamikazes. Yes I know it may seem terrible and horrible and wrong but it has to be funny just looking at the cute little face of a Pichu ready to blow itself up any moment. I would laugh so hard! If you don't feel the same don't let me know. Anyway I am also looking to join a Pokemon forum. It has to be good, have a good size amount of people, and be one of the ones like invisionfree and megaboard and stuff like that. Know any or are part of any let me know. No more waiting, here is Pokemon Spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Magikarp

I have a few issues about Magikarp. There is nothing that wrong with them, like a lot of you say they suck and are useless, it's just some things I don't seem to grasp. And some of you also may be unable to grasp. Because it is that hard, and complex to get.

I don't understand why it learns the move splash. Splash does nothing in the anime, movies, manga, trading card games, and videogames. It does nothing when it splashes. So why would you put that in. When it grows to a higher level it can learn tackle and flail (now you make it be able to do something!). But I am fine with its limited amount of moves because once it becomes Gyrados it is incredibly awesome. It's like toddler, then God!

Something else I don't understand is in the anime, when the characters are eating these big and elaborate meals, what are they eating? I see chicken, and goose, and ribs, and fish. I know in only like one episode did it mention the concept of eating Magikarp and the numerous Magikarp skeletons, but what about the others? Do they have like Torchick fingers, and Tauros steak, and Spoink ham and bacon, and Mareep chops? I couldn't imagine that.

Also in the first and third series there is a Magikarp salesman who tricks James into buying not one, but another Magikarp (in disguise for a Feebas) in the third series. Is he allowed to sell something like Pokemon? Isn't that like Pokemon cruelty or something? I guess not if you're allowed to pitch them against each other and try to kill each other. But if that is the case of selling Pokemon, then do they have Pokemon pet stores or something? Do they like adopt rattatata, poochenya, snubbul, glameow, meowths, houndour, and kelceons and stuff like that?

On the same guidelines of the buying Pokemon pet things, why is it in the video game that you are ten and get your first Pokemon but you find younger trainers with Pokemon in places like Gyms and stuff? I seriously wonder. They can't all be older than you. Moving on, we have Magikarp's shiny form which is a golden body instead that becomes red for a Gyrados which looks wicked.

Magikarp trivia: A glitch in the early Japanese games, Red, Green, and Blue, allowed players to transform their Magikarp into a Mew. However, this Mew was not registered in the Pokédex, did not have the same stats nor moves, and caused some major glitches to the player's items pack. Even though Magikarp is said to be the weakest Pokémon in existence, there are seven Pokémon weaker than it in terms of base stat average. Until Generation III, Magikarp had white whiskers. Even though it's listed as a freshwater Pokémon, it's abundant in oceans as well. How it can survive in both saltwater and freshwater is unknown.

Magikarp is based on a legend about how carp that leapt over the Dragon Gate would become dragons. Several waterfalls and cataracts in China are believed to be the location of the Dragon Gate. This legend is an allegory of the drive and efforts needed to overcome obstacles. Magikarp's name is a combination of _magic_ and _carp_ (this may be mocking the Magikarp as a species, as someone with 'magic' powers is generally thought to be quite powerful, which Magikarp is not).

My opinion, train it! This is one of the few weak Pokemon that actually pay off in the long run if you spend time with it. I know it will kill you to spend time training this useless fish but it WILL PAY OFF! I PROMISE YOU! If you can't do that then put it in the day care. Can't do that? Then trade for a higher one. If you can't do that, bust out the old red, and blue games and do the Cinnabar island cheat that I know all of you who owned, or owns the game has done, which is cloning a billion rare candies and then pumping the Magikarp full of them like Michael Phelps and steroids. Just keep shoving them down its throat! It will try to resist but just beat it and keep on shoveling them in. It will hate you but an angry Gyrados is completely berserk. For the first time, death will be included in the Pokemon games. Not your death, not your Pokemon's death for the insane amount of steroids you've pumped into them, but your opponents and their Pokemon from getting totally owned by you're drugged up Gyrados.

So what are you waiting for?

Start creating those Olympic swimmers today!!!

I wonder what happens if I pump an Ood full of steroids?

(Considers and imagines idea)

Stay Tuned!


	13. Pokemon Spotlight: Porygon

Hello everyone! Dalek_Who here and ready to give you the new addition to Pokemon Spotlight. But before I give you the new chapter (hoists it up into the air out of the reach of fans) I am going to tell you what I think about cloning Pokemon, action replays, game sharks, game editing via computer, and all of the other cheats out there. I think (clears throat) YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF LOSER CHEATERS WHO CAN'T EVEN PLAY A CHILD'S GAME RIGHT WITHOUT CHEATING, CLONING, EDITING, AND TURNING A GOOD FRANCHISE INTO CRAPPY YOUTUBE VIDEOS AND SUCH!!! That is all. Glad I got that out of my system, I also wanted to praise the good people out there who don't do that lame stuff. So here is your reward! Enjoy!

Pokemon Spotlight: Porygon

Here is a Pokemon that all of you Pokemon game editors via computer will enjoy. It was created on the computer and some how came to life as a living, breathing Pokemon! OMG how do they do that?!? My answer: DOES ANYBODY KNOW!?!

It lives inside the computer and does things to help out like, get rid of viruses, get rid of Spam mail, gets rid of car payments (not really) and even sorts those files you are to lazy to do yourself. The bad side is that it can infect your computer with highly malicious viruses nearly wiping out the whole system, fill your computer up with junk that you don't even know of, make those lame youtube videos that are edited and hacked by people who have too much time on their hands and even come out of the computer at nighttime and kill your whole family… Just kidding about that last one.

I don't see how it can be effective in battle. It is probably just like, "I am now scanning for data and strategies to vanquish this unintelligent life form…. Still scanning… Still scanning… Up now I need to fix the connectivity again… And upload…. Sending out email… And ready to fight." And your steroid filled Gyrados is probably like "RRAAWWWRRRR!!!" "CHOMP!" (Eats the Porygon whole) So you could see how the outcome of that battle would go.

Then you have its evolvements, Porygon 2, and Porygon-Z. I don't understand why they made basically the same Pokemon but made it more round and put 2 and Z at the end of it. IT IS STILL GOING TO DO THE SAME THING! What else could it possibly do! But I will admit its shiny form does look wicked.

Also I dislike Porygons due to this reason; Porygon has only appeared in the banned episode, _Electric Soldier Porygon_. This episode caused almost 700 children in Japan to have seizures due to a flashing strobe effect, and was therefore never aired again anywhere in the world. Since then, Porygon and its evolutions have never played a main role in another episode. See! Porygon causes children fatal risks! Porygon kills! Porygon has to have less flashy lights. Well that was pretty mean for Porygon to do.

Porygon trivia: Porygon is the only Pokémon besides zubat who evolves into a smaller Pokemon, than a larger Pokemon. Despite being "copy protected" by Silph Co., Porygon can be cloned. Porygon's evolutionary line is the only three-stage evolutionary line whose members can all learn _both_ Giga Impact and Hyper Beam. In Generation II, it is possible for Porygon to have both effects of the move Curse. One is by simply using it to the non-Ghost effect of Curse. The other is by using either Conversion or Conversion 2 to change its type to Ghost and have the Ghost effect of Curse. This is also possible for Porygon2 and Smeargle.

Porygon appears to be based on the concept of an origami crane made with primitive 3D graphics software. Porygon's name is a mix between _polygon_ and _origami_. It may also reflect the stereotype that Japanese people pronounce their 'L' sounds as 'R' sounds, Porygon being a mispronunciation of polygon.

Also I seem to be wrong about that seiszure thing. The true culprit seems to be…. Pikachu! (Dun, Dun, Daa!!!) _Electric Soldier Porygon_, which featured Porygon, caused seizures and irritated eyes. It was not Porygon itself, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt, which caused the problematic blue and red flash - even so, neither Porygon nor its evolutions have been seen in the anime since, except for the intro to one of the movies and re-runs using the Pokérap. Porygon gets off the hook on that one, but why does electric soldier sound like some sort of rap song. I should make a rap song like that called "Electric soldier" by Dalek_Who featuring MC Ood Steve! Yea that would be off the charts!

My advice, catch it, evolve it, keep it in the computer, trust me, only those people who make those edited Pokemon game videos out there need Porygon. And trust me, we don't. Make sure that it doesn't screw with your files. It has the tendency and liability but is not limited to the cause of malicious viruses, cancer, herpes, aids, social akwardness, looking like a nerd, and super herpes. If you get it, then just…Uhh…. Just give up!

Hope you enjoyed the data on the nerd Pokemon Porygon! I had a short time to think about it. Stay Tuned!

.


	14. Pokemon Spotlight: Makuhita

Hey everyone. I was thinking yesterday about that Electric soldier rap thing and some people have told me that I should do it and how amazing that would be. I think it would be cool because I can make the song on Garage Band and then put in awesome lyrics. If you think this is a good idea, tell me. If you don't, tell me why. If enough people think it is a good idea I will make it. With that being said, I give you Pokemon Spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Makuhita

When you say Makuhita I think two things. I first think of its powerful attack, health, and moves. I also think of its amazing evolvement Hariyama. But then I think of its shape. Makuhita looks like a bag full of crap in it that was tied together by some kids who wanted to put it on some dudes front porch and light it on fire. That is what my thoughts of Makuhita are.

Now time to get to the facts. Makuhita is a powerful fighting type that evolves into Hariyama at level 24. At least ¾ of the time it will be male. So you won't find a lot of breeding partners which raises a few questions on that I won't ask, because you probably all ready know where I am going. Makuhita and its evolvement, Hariyama, are the only Pokemon to learn the move Arm Thrust. There seems to be smashed trees and rocks near where it lives because Makuhita is stupid enough to run into them to try to break them thinking it will get stronger.

Its shiny form isn't that great because its parts that are supposed to be blue are red. So there was no creativity in that matter. Makuhita is based on a sumo wrestler which was pretty obvious. Makuhita's name is based off of the name Makushita which is the third highest sumo wrestler division. What is also impress is that Makuhita and Hariyama can learn Surf and Whirlwind. . Now for Hariyama.

Hariyama is a much better interpretation of a Sumo wrestler. It has a black ponytail, the sumo wretlers clothing looks, and even though it looks fat, it is all muscle. Don't believe me? Look it up. It has amazing power, moves, and looks awesome. Its shiny form is sweet to.

Makuhita trivia: Hariyama has a higher catch rate than Makuhita. Hariyama is the only non-legendary, non-Water-type Pokémon who can learn Brine. Although it is stated in the Sapphire Pokédex entry that Hariyama's bulk is muscle, it still can have the ability Thick Fat. Hariyama is both the heaviest and tallest Fighting Pokémon. Hariyama's name comes from the japanese words hariau which means to compete, and haritauso to knock down, and yama which means mountain.

My advice, catch it, train it, make it strong, keep it. Hariyama is one Pokemon you don't want to mess with. And even though Makuhita looks silly it is still powerful.

Hope you enjoyed my opinion of Makuhita. Stay Tuned!


	15. Pokemon Spotlight: Cherubi

Hello everyone! It is I, Dalek_Who and I need to discuss something with the educated public. As you may know my brother Otokage has what you called "trashed" my story Pokemon Spotlight. Don't worry, I have my own counterattack. (Goes on a radio)

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve, are you there yet?

(Ood Steve in a bomber plane)

Ood Steve: I am on my way with the "D-bomb".

Dalek_Who: Excellent! Excellent! Countdown in Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Threeve, Two, Two and a half, One, Zero.

(Drops D-Bomb)

He just got DALEKowned! Yes! I am going that phrase on tee-shirts and then sell it to my fans! They will all say "DALEKowned". My fans will buy anything!

Anyway, now for Pokemon Spotlight

Pokemon Spotlight: Cherubi

Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon. Cherubi is shaped like a cherry, looks like a cherry, and basically is a cherry. It has a smaller head growing out of it which seems to be its deformed twin now growing as a body blemish… No, not really. That would be really strange and creepy. You know like your dead twin's body connected to your own. (Shivers) Ehhh! That would be creepy.

Also, I wonder how Cherubis taste like. They should taste like cherries or something. I mean look at it. Even if you catch it and befriend it, I still would want to put it in my mouth and eat it. It would probably be really good, in strange, Hannibal Lector sort of way. It is said to evolve by the nutrient head on its steam, even though it evolves at level 25. I wonder if you were to eat its other head if it would be in a lot of pain or not be able to evolve. In a Pokemon battle I would be like "Go Charizard, eat it! OR eat its other head so it can't evolve!" And the Pokemon trainer would be all like "No!!! Don't do it, Cherubi!" and Charizard would be like "CHOMP!" Yea.

Cherubi's name is a combination of _cherry_, and _cherubic_, which can mean "innocent" or "childlike." The _rubi_ in its name may also be from ruby, a shade of red. It appears that Cherubi is based on a cherry, obviously. Its shiny form looks way to much like the regular form. Now for Cherrim, there are some more problems. Cherrim has two forms, one when it isn't sunny out, and one when there is. Also, don't understand how Sunny Day can be effective. If it makes fire moves stronger and just makes Solarbeam not have to wait a move (which Solarbeam is not very effective against fire types) then isn't it just making itself die really fast?

Cherrim's shiny form is pretty cool but Cherrim's named is based off the English words _cherry_ and _cherubim_ or _blossom_. Its name may also come from the Irish word _tirim_, meaning sunny weather. It appears that Cherrim is based on cherry blossoms. It seems to be sort of like a cross breed between sunflora and its sunny flower and petal things and castform and its weather changing thing. So all in all Cherrim is another attempt to create the love child of two other Pokemon. I don't know Cherrim is sort of hard to do. If you have anything to contribute let me know. Also I might be taking Saturdys off aswell.

I am going to a mexican fiesta tommorow! Hooray for Mexican parties!

Stay Tuned… For the fiesta!!!


	16. Pokemon Spotlight: Ludicolo

HELLO, POKEMON SPOTLIGHT!!!! Sorry I missed you yesterday, that fiesta was all day and it was very Mexican! My friend Pikana mentioned something that sort of clicked in my mind. She said that if it was a Mexican fiesta that she expected a Ludicolo (Ludicolo is really awesome). What I thought about when she said that was that Ludicolo would be like a mascot for the party. And that's exactly what I think we need. A mascot! I was thinking of a Ludicolo because of its coolness, strength, and fun loving appearance. But I will also be accepting your ideas about it. You could tell me what you want the Pokemon Spotlight mascot should be. The writers here at Pokemon Spotlight (a.k.a. me and Ood Steve) are very lonely and think it is time to add another writer, editor, thingy, to the Pokemon Spotlight family. So we will let you decide and tell us what you want for the mascot. The mascot cannot be any legendaries, Chuck Norris, or Pikachu. Why Pikachu is because it is a mascot to almost any Pokemon related thing. Like Pokemon and Pokemonwiki and stuff like that, and we want to be original. With that being said it is time for the next addition of Pokemon Spotlight!

Pokemon Spotlight: Billy Mays

Jk about that one! I know all of you out there would probably prefer it, I can't. So here is the real one

Pokemon Spotlight: Ood Steve

Ood Steve, the Ood Pokemon. Ood Steve is able to terminate and inferior life forms that cross its path. Ood Steve is also better than Dalek_Wh... OOD STEVE!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EDITING THE REVIEWS!!!

(Notices Ood Steve left with Otokage to New York for the weekend)

DOG DANG IT!!! Yea I said Dog Dang It because I can't say God in that sense because it might offend some of you (even though I think you should suck it up and deal with it ^ ^). So I said God backwards. So it doesn't count. (Double checks the review to make sure it is the right one) Ok! Here is the actual Spotlight! Enjoy!

Pokemon Spotlight: Ludicolo

Ludicolo, the definition of partying, getting drunk, and not remember how you got that tattoo or who the heck that one girl is sitting in the corner the next morning. It obviously looks like some grass duck with a sombrero on its head and ready to burst out the Mexican fiesta music at any moment... Just wait… Any minute now… Its going to happen, I know it will…

Anyway, Ludicolo is a mixture of a pineapple and a duck (or a platypus, more likely a duck but who knows) Ludicolo sports a green sombrero and a poncho, supporting m theory of being Mexican and ready to start some hardcore partying at any moment. It is a water and grass type, making it no longer weak against fire or grass. Its hands are HUMONGOUS, and could probably give you a perfect high-five, or be really good at basketball.

There is a 50% chance that it will be either a guy or a girl, chico or chicita. So the parties will always be good. Also its attacks become even more powerful if it hears festive music as its muscles are filled with energy and the particles in its body begin to move faster. Ludicolo also has the power of happiness, its dancing influences other people and Pokémon to join the dance as well. As a last evolution, Ludicolo can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact which means it can use two extremely uberly powerful K-O moves. Ludicolo: Total party lover, Ludicolo are happy to a fault. They dance around without a care in the world all day. If a Ludicolo hears loud, happy music, it will come running to dance along to it. They can't resist joining in with people having a good time.

There was also a Pokemon trainer in the anime named Poncho (lol more Mexicans!) who had a Ludicolo, if that tells you anything. Lotad is the basic form of Ludicolo and I think it is cool because all it says is "Lotad!" which is really cute. Lotad evolves into Lombre at level 14 which also looks incredibly cool. Then Lombre evolves into Ludicolo by exposing it to a Leaf Stone. Its shiny form ist everything that is supposed to be green, is a light blue which is pretty cool.

Ludicolo trivia: It is the main Pokemon of the also cool and party loving, sort of reminds me of Micheal Jackson before the gay change thing, Mirror B. Mirror B, I will admit is pretty cool, especially with those Ludicolo. Proving my theory, though Ludicolo is an English Pokémon, in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon it says _Amigo_ as two of its comments. Ludicolo's name may be a combination of _ridiculous_, _ludicrous_, and _loco_, the Spanish word for crazy. While the japanese name may be a combination of _runrun_, happy or bouncy, and _pappa_, which may be the sound of a rapid drumbeat.

My advice: Catch it, train it, party with it, slap some maracas into its hands, and have a good time. Ludicolo will be a joy to be around and is complete….

(Mexican party music starts playing)

SEE! I KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! JUST NOT AS LATE AS I WAS EXPECTING! (Notices under Ood Steve's wrting desk that has a sound recorder that goes off on a designated time)

Uhh! Anyway, Ludicolo is an outstanding Mexicany Pokemon and ir extremely powerful.

I hope you enjoyed my review or Ludicolo and agree with me that Ludicolo is probably the best mascot to have for Pokemon Spotlight. Look out tommorow for the next installement of Pokemon Spotlight. Stay Tuned!

I won my school's Spelling Bee today! Hooray for winning! I wish to be known as GMC Dalek_Who or Grand Master Champion Dalek_Who. I wish that is… Stay Tuned, agin!


	17. Pokemon Spotlight Alert 2

Hey everyone! I wanted to let everyone know that the mascot for Pokemon Spotlight is going to be Ludicolo! We are going to name him either Harvey (a name my Language Arts teacher, who is hysterical, would always talk about), Pedro, Poncho, or Felipe. I want to let all of you decide which you think is best for his name.

Also, since there is difficulty with me making a chapter everyday except Sunday, I need to take another day off my list. This will be the last time I take a day off my list, but now I will not be making a Spotlight on Saturdays. The weekends will be my relaxation day.

But with the extra day off, I guarantee that Pokemon Spotlight will be much funnier with the extra planning time I have on the weekend.

Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that our new mascot ______ (insert the favorite name here) the Ludicolo will be joining us at Pokemon Spotlight, and to let you that Saturdays will also be an off day for me.

Also, watch out for the Special Labor Day review of Pokemon Spotlight!

Stay Tuned!


	18. Pokemon Spotlight Memorial Day Special

Hey everyone! I am sorry I missed all of you yesterday, it is just that I was busy working. Anyway, I also wanted to mention that we are narrowing down our Ludicolo mascot's name to either Harvey or Felipe. So I want all of you to choose, Harvey, or Felipe. Without further ado, I give the Pokemon Spotlight Memorial Day Special!

**Pokemon Spotlight Memorial Day Special**

Pokemon Spotlight: Giovanni

That's right! I am changing it up a bit; I am going to discuss a person from Pokemon. And who could be better to discus than none other than the Team Rocket leader Giovanni.

Giovanni is the definition of awesome, evil, mafia boss. Giovanni is a male of the age of mid 40s. He is probably the evilest, most bad ass villain you will ever see. I find Giovanni's tactics as trying to rule the world as almost a mafia or tycoon sort of way. He owns Team Rocket, the Silph Co., and is the gym leader for the Viridian gym.

Giovanni uses Team Rocket to steal Pokemon, money, rare items, and even to kidnap. Giovanni however plays world domination like a Mafia. He is the head honcho, and he gets the other people to do the dirty work for him. Everyone in Team Rocket respects him for his power. He also is very much like Ernst Stavro Blofeld with the whole Persian thing. Since he is so much like a mafia boss I could imagine him saying in an Italian accent "You! Go and get-me-a spicy ravioli from my favorite "Italian Restaurant" (Italian Restaurant is a code for……)

Team Rocket are his henchman and his work force. He uses them to require what he wants. Giovanni is the son of a woman named Madame Boss who seems to be the former leader of Team Rocket. Although Team Rocket seems like it is only concerned about money, it is really after world domination by being intelligent and not trying to do something impossible or summon some sort of Legendary God Pokemon, like some people I won't mention names about (Team Aqua's Archie, Team Magma's Maxwell, and Team Galactic's Cyrus!)

Giovanni has had the alias of the Mask of Ice in Pokemon Special, who seemed to have been able to capture Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Celebi. Giovanni has had many accomplishments such as creating the Pokemon Land theme park, being the leader of Team Rocket, owning the Silph Co., creating the first clone Pokemon, creating a God like Mew-Two (I still thought Mew-Two's armor was amazing!), catching 3 Lugias (the 2 Lugias from that episode with the baby Lugia named Silver and its mother, and the Lugia form Pokemon Special), catching a Ho-Oh (in Pokemon Special), catching a Deoxys (again, from Pokemon Special), Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno (why does Pokemon Special seem so cool!), writing a book about ground type Pokemon, having Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina to be part of Team Rocket, and possibly being Ash's father!!!(a lot of Diamondshippers, who are shippers in favor of Giovanni and Ash's mom being husband and wife, suspect they are Ash's parents; making Giovanni more of a pimp)

My advice, Giovanni is a beast, pimp, uber mafia boss who will pwn you if you look at him. He is able to rule the world mafia style, and can do whatever he wants. If you are a guy you should worship his every footstep as a Giovanni fan boy. If you are a girl you should join his vast legions of Giovanni fan girls. If you are neither this means you re a Pokemon and are under his control because he owns you with his godly mafia might. If you are to face Giovanni, just give up and start asking him for your forgiveness. Because he will own you, like he did to Mew-Two. And that was Mew-Two if that tells you anything.

Stay Tuned


	19. Pokemon Spotlight: Shuckle

Hello everyone! Dalek_Who and Ood Steve here, waiting for a special surprise. Our new mascot will arrive at any moment. (Truck pulls up and drops off a big box) Ahh! Here it is! Ood Steve will you do the honors?

Ood Steve: With pleasure, Master!

(Ood Steve pulls out random crowbar and breaks down the sides to the box)

Dalek_Who: I'd like all of you to meet….

(Notices a Bidoof in the box)

Dalek_Who: WTF! Ood Steve! What is that doing here!  
Ood Steve: I don't know, Master, but I will dispose of its ugly face! (Pulls out chain gun with mini rocket launcher on the side)

(Notices the address on box)

Dalek_Who: It seems to be made out to the Bidoof Lovers Society of America…

Ood Steve: Total number of members: 4

(Same truck pulls up and grabs Bidoof before Ood Steve completely obliterates it)

Dalek_Who: That's better! But what about are package?

(Truck pulls up and drops same sized package)

Dalek_Who: Now, Ood Steve, may you do the honors?

Ood Steve: Gladly!

(Takes out crowbar and breaks down the sides)

(Out comes a very Mexican looking Ludicolo)

Dalek_Who: HE'S PERFECT!!!  
(Gives Ludicolo big hug)

Ood Steve: We are naming him Harvey. Harvey S. Ludicolo.

Dalek_Who: What is the S for?  
Ood Steve: It stands for Steve.

Dalek_Who: Of course.

Harvey: Ludicolo!

Dalek_Who: That's right buddy, Welcome to your new home. We are going to teach you Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, video games, out to make a milkshake, and who the real Terminator is!

Ood Steve: How about we teach him to write, or edit, or critique, or stand on its head and spit nickels out, or (Dalek_Who starts to stray off thought) Blahh, Blahh Blahh Blahh, or Blahh Blahh Bleeh Blahh, or teach it to DALEKown Otokage.

Dalek_Who: Perfect idea! We will teach it how to DALEKown Oto, after this review, playing with him, teaching him how to play video games, those moves I wanted him to learn, that milkshake thing, and the true identity of the Terminator.

Harvey: LUDICOLO!

Pokemon Spotlight: Shuckle

I am sort of bitter-sweet with the Pokemon, Shuckle. Some of my problems are things like it not having any strong moves, takes way to much energy to kill and is downright stupid.

It is a bug and rock Pokemon which reminds me of a turtle more than a bug. It can't learn any good moves to fight with, takes to much energy to kill in Pokemon Battle Revolution, and is sort of a copy sort of Pokemon. I mean they already have a turtle that can withdraw into its shell; they don't need another one under the bug category. Also, the highest power of a move that Shuckle can learn (not with a TM or HM or Tutoring) is 15 from the move Wrap. And for egg moves, 20 for Mud Slap or Knock-off

As much as it annoys me with those problems, it does have some good qualities. Like how it looks pretty cool and is pretty diverse. I mean I hate trainers who don't have very diverse Pokemon more than I dislike Shuckles. I mean I hate trainers whose party is always like their main starter Pokemon and any legendaries they caught. I think it takes true skill to raise cool and diverse Pokemon that show the definition of awesome than having Pokemon that almost everyone owns like Dialga or Palkia. I mean, you aren't special if you caught those Pokemon, almost everyone has one, including Ood Steve. He even has one. I mean legendaries are good and cool and all, but if the teams are like Empoleon, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, and Cresselia vs. Infernape, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, and Cresselia, then it just isn't fun. If you had teams like Gallade, Gardevoir, Lucario, Milotic, Salamence, and Electivire vs. Frosslass, Glalie, Shiftry, Relicanth, Flygon, and Magmortar. Or even Harvey the Ludicolo vs. Ood Steve.

When it comes to stats, its highest are defense and special defense, while its attack, special attack, and speed are the lowest it can be. The only thing I could see Shuckle doing for a purpose outside of battle is to make fruit juice because it says that it keeps berries in its shell to make delicious juices. So you can use it has a blender or something.

My advice, catch it for your Pokedex and then just keep it in storage. If you are into Pokemon who can barely fight than I would suggest keeping it with you always, because it is probably one of the only Pokemon that can't fight but are still cooler than the others who can't.

And now to play with Harley! (Brings out a Wii with two Wiimotes)

Ood Steve will you fix us a snack?

(Inside Ood Steve's head)

Hell NO!

(Coming out of Ood Steve's mouth)

As long as I can play next.

Dalek_Who: Fine. But as long as you make me and Harvey a snack. Wait why did I repeat what we already clarified? I hate when that happens!

Stay Tuned!


	20. Pokemon Spotlight: Doduo

(Dalek_Who's Brawl character falls off the edge)

Godsh Dang it!

(Looks toward Harvey)  
How do you keep beating me? Did you train with some like Xiaolin monks who taught you how to master Super Smash Brothers Brawl or something?

Harvey: Ludicolo!

(Inside Harvey's head)

That is right! Victory is mine Dalek_NOOB!

(Out of Harvey's head)

Ood Steve: Master, this is like the twenty third time you played and lost to Harvey. May I play **now**?

Dalek_Who: Fine, Ood Steve. You don't need to be so whiney.

(Looks towards Harvey)

As for you, I will be back!

Harvey: Ludicolo! (Harvey's thoughts: That's what they all say! Now to beat this Noob Steve!)

Dalek_Who: Now that that's out of the way, it is time for…. **Harvey's Bath!**

(Harvey looks toward Dalek_Who)

Dalek_Who: JK Harvey. What I meant to say was, its time for… Pokemon Spotlight!

Ood Steve: Hooray

Harvey: Ludicolo!

Pokemon Spotlight: Doduo

Doduo is known as the twin bird Pokemon because it has two heads. No you didn't party too much last night, or hit your head to hard, this Pokemon has two heads. Sort of like King Ghidorah from Godzilla or the Hydra of something. It is a flying and normal type Pokemon **so don't mess with it because it must be so****o powerful.**

It seems to be able to run at high speeds and fly with its two little wings (I could not see one of those flying or in the air) One head always seems to be awake and alert, so I am not sure if it ever completely sleeps and not just one being awake and the other asleep. They seem to be fond of each other and use teamwork to do most simple tasks (like open up a door!). Somehow the brains are able to communicate with each other like a psychic Pokemon even though it looks like it has an I.Q. of less than 60 (FYI if you have an I.Q. of less than 75 that means you are actually mentally disabled. I still wonder if you can eat them.

Its speed and attack are its main strengths and its moves seem to show it. It is able to hit fast, and it is able to hit hard. Have you ever seen it use drill peck or tri beam on one of your Pokemon? Oww, it can do some damage. Its shiny form is green giving it this strange diarrhea looking color.

Dodrio is known as the triple bird Pokemon (who thinks of these Pokedex names?) and has three heads, reminding me even more of King Ghidorah from Godzilla and the Hydra. They are usually very crotchety, arguing with themselves on a constant basis (I wouldn't blame them) and also wake up really early to crow like a rooster.

Its three heads seem to represent joy, sorrow, and anger (I would definently be the joy one). It has three seprate brains this time that seem to slack even more. When one is awake two are asleep. I am going to tell you a story.

This story is about a dodrio with three names for its heads. They are Steve, Harvey, and Awesome (I am awesome). One day the heads get tired, so Harvey and Awesome fall asleep and Steve is left to stay awake. They wake up and Steve is exhausted. So Steve and Awesome go to sleep, keaving Harvey to stay awake. Harvey becomes tired and the Steve awakes. Both notice that Awesome is still asleep for 48 hours now and they are angry. They wake him up, and he is ticked. He starts beating them untill they all fall off a cliff and die. The End

Anyway, it seems like Dodrio has 3 hearts and three lungs. Oh no, heart is being clogged up by fats, and you have lung cancer, no worries with Dodrio because it gets three (Lucky little….!). It also seems that when it evolved that one of the heads split into another head which is totally impossible. Again I state that its speed and attack are outrageously high and can own most small animals that pimp-drio say can't get close to its grill. Also it seems like Dodrio is tied with Snorlax for the highest attack. It also seems like it can learn steel wing even though it appears to have no wings.

My advice, catch it. Not a fan of it, you don't need to carry it eveywhere. Want to look cool and strike first and do tons of damage? Then I would suggest keeping it and carrying it with you.

I hope you enjoyed my advice on Doduo and Dodrio and take it to heart. Right now I need to be a you know who at you know what before you know who thinks he owns at all video games.

Stay tuned!


	21. Pokemon Spotlight: Dogs

Hello Everyone and Welcome to Pokemon Spotlight! It's me, Ood Steve here just in time for the intro. Dalek_Who is missing right now so I am here to do the intro.

???: Bark!

Ood Steve: Shhh! Quiet! We don't want Dalek to find out. You see I found this pet dog cold and out on the streets. I was going to give him to the pound for someone to find him but he was just so cold and hungry looking so I brought him back to HQ.

Dog: Bark!

Ood Steve: I don't want Dalek_Who to find out about him because Dalek doesn't have a dog and I think because he doesn't like them. So I don't want him to find out.

Dalek_Who: I'm back (walks in with Harvey, both have arms full of groceries, Ood Steve shoves the Dog down his shirt) … Dang it is rainy out there. We have been having such weird weather out. (Notices lump under Ood Steve's shirt)

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve… Have you been working out? I mean seriously nice abs. I bet you could grate cheese on them. (Taps the lump)

Ood Steve: Ahh… Yes but the smell tends to linger.

Dog under Ood Steve's shirt: Bark!

Harvey: Ludicolo!!! (Gasp! A dog!!!)

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve. What was that? (Reaches under Ood Steve's shirt and pulls out lump)

Dalek_Who: I heard it was raining cats and dogs but this is just ridiculous.

Ood Steve: Uhhh… Sir..?

Dalek_Who: Dog huh… (Frowning)

Dalek_Who: I LOVE DOGS!!!

Ood Steve: Huhhhh!!! Really! You mean it!

Dalek_Who: OF COURSE! Dogs embody loyalty! They follow their master's commands, but above all else… Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a pay check! Trust me Steve they are the great Servants of MAN! Loyal canine, how we salute thee! HAHAHAHA!!!

Harvey: Ludicolo! (What a nut job!)

(Anybody get that FMA reference? Anybody?)

Ood Steve: Thank you, Master! I swear he won't be here long; I am going to bring him to the pound to find his owner.

Dalek_Who: Well said Steve. (Throws Ood butler a black umbrella with white initials P and S on it.)

Dalek_Who: Well now that that has been taken care of, it inspires me to do a Dog Pokemon special for Pokemon Spotlight. And guess when it will be? NOWWW!!!! So throw me a bone here people. We will have you sitting, rolling, playing dead, and begging for more. So throw me a bone here people and let's begin! (Harvey throws a giant dinosaur bone at Dalek_Who who gets knocked out for a minute)

Pokemon Spotlight: Dog Pokemon

When it comes to dog Pokemon you have many different types. You have the widely popular gang favorite dog Pokemon, Poochyena and Mightyena (Did you know that Team Aqua and Team Magma, no matter how different they were, both used Mightyenas and Poochyenas), the law's favorite, Growlithe and Arcanine, the wussy baby dogs that women love to dress up and baby for some odd reason, Snubbull and Granbull, what I think is a dog but feel is more of a wolf, the awesome Riolu and Lucario (Lucario is so awesome that in the beginning everyone thought it was a legendary!)(Yes I know I already gave Riolu and Lucario a spotlight but this is a dog special so it doesn't count!), and the very cool but hard to decipher, Absol (Seriously it seems like a wolf but has some feline traits), the rough and tough hound dogs, Houndour and Houndoom, your shockingly cool Electrike and Manectric, and don't forget the legendary dogs, servants of the great Ho-Oh, Entei, Suicune, Raikou. All of these great dogs (except Snubbul and Granbull they aren't great, or good, or even ok, just flat out suck) in one special, let's see how this goes!

Ok, Poochyena, Mightyena, Houndour, Houndoom, and Absol are all dark type Pokemon that are or like wolves. Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndour, and Houndoom are your fire type dogs. The dogs that women pamper, dress up, and show to other old women who do the same thing are Snubbull and Granbull which are normal types (making them even lamer, I am not knocking normal types it is just that these Pokemon are boring and even lamer because they don't have special abilities like breathing fire like Growlithe and Arcanine), Riolu and Lucario are like fighting and steel jackal wolf things that are awesome, Electrike and Manectric are thunder types, and the Pokemon of thunder and lighting, Raikou, the Pokemon of Volcanoes, Entei, and the Pokemon of the Northern Wind, Suicune. They were all created by Ho-Oh after the destruction of brass tower. They are thunder, fire, and water types.

Poochenya evolves into Mightyena at level 18. Absol doesn't evolve; shame huh. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine via a fire stone. Snubbull evolves into Granbull at level 23, not like anyone cares… Riolu evolves into Lucario by high friendship at day time… I give up with these people, Houndour evolves into Houndoom at level 24, and Electrike evolves into Manectric at level 26. And Entei, Suicune, and Raikou do not evolve, obviously.

Ood Steve: I'm back!

Dalek_Who: Took you long enough.

Harvey: Ludicolo! (Yea really. You better have my held copy of The Conduit or I swear…!)  
Ood Steve: I have something better… (Walks in with a Poochenya, a Growlithe, an Absol puppy, a snubbul, a houndour, a Electrike, and a Riolu) PUPPIES!!!!

Dalek_Who and Harvey: *sweat drops*

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve, I said that I loved the dogs… But I just adore puppies!!!

(Picks up the Poochenya and the snuggles it)

Harvey: Ludi-Ludi! (What about my Conduit! I have been waiting for you to pick it up and you bring me puppies! Whatever, I will enjoy the puppies just as well.)

Dalek_Who: We need to give these guys homes. Ok then! I will be giving away these puppies. Just review this chapter or even better, just PM me and I will give you one of these adorable, loyal puppies. We won't keep any so they are yours. I will let you know if you won one in the next chapter. (Harvey answers the Pokemon Spotlight hotline)

???: Dalek… You owe me one of those puppies! Either the Poochenya or the Riolu.

Dalek_Who: Oto get off the phone. Why do I "owe" you one anyways?

Otokage: Remember my Meganium in Pokemon Gold?  
Dalek_Who: Ohh, you mean that Meganium?

Otokage: If you are referring to the one that I traded to you for the data and you "accidentally" released it. Then yes.

Dalek_Who: It was seriously an accident! I swear.

Otokage: Yeah, whatever. Just send me one of the dogs by the time you post the next chapter.

Dalek_Who: Ohh, I will send you some dogs! (Looks down at remote that unleashes rabid guard Mightyenas, Absols, or Arcanines)

Otokage: I know what you are thinking and I mean one of the puppies you have.

Dalek_Who: Fine. Please hold on one minute.

(Hands Ood Steve the phone)

Ood Steve: Please enjoy the music while your party is being reached. (Starts playing U Can't Touch This by M.C. Hammer)

Dalek_Who: Time for my lyrics!

My my my fanfic makes me, so proud  
Makes the people laugh out loud  
lord thank you for blessing me with wit of gold and comedic  
talent, Cause you know I'm down  
a comedy master from A-Town  
Yeah I got the touch  
And Pokemon Spotlight dude... you can't touch

I'm telling you fan girls  
(You Can't touch me)  
all the ladies want to say  
(Hey Harvey)

Check out my reviews man  
(you can't touch me)  
Let me put it in word's you know  
(Hey Harvey)

Otokage: I am going to kill you now Dalek.

Dalek_Who: You can't kill me if you can't touch me.

(Oto takes out a Russian meat cleaver like Sgt. Reznov's from COD WaW)

Dalek_Who: Ohh crap. He's serious. Anyway that is the end of our Spotlight and I hope you will join us next time for another installment of Pokemon Spotlight! If you want a puppy send me a Private Message or review (although you will have a better chance with the message ^^) Stay Tuned!

Harvey: Ludi! (Can't touch me!)


	22. Pokemon Spotlight: Absol

Welcome back to Pokemon Spotlight! I'm Dalek_Who here with all of these grate and adorable puppy Pokemon up for adoption. (Pokemon Spotlight Hotline starts to ring)

Dalek_Who: We have our first caller! (Picks up phone)

Dalek_Who: Yello!

???: When am I going to get that Poochenya?

Dalek_Who: Hold your horses Oto. We are sending you the puppy by transfer. You make sure you treat it good.

Otokage: Yeah, yeah, I now. I am not like you with your Pokemon.

Dalek_Who: What do you mean by that!?!

Otokage: Never mind. Do you have its Pokeball on the transferor?

Dalek_Who: Yes. Do you have a Pokeball on yours?

Otokage: Yeah, sure whatever.

Ood Steve: Commencing Pokemon trade now!

(Pokeballs get sent through the machine and switch)

Dalek_Who: I wonder what he sent us.

(Sends out Pokemon in totally awesome fashion)

???: Bidoof!

Dalek_Who: God danggit! He knows I hate them. Well it's another one for the shooting gallery. What? What did you think we did with them? We take them to our shooting range inside HQ and we throw them up in the air and shoot them, obviously. Ood Steve, take this to the shooting range.

Ood Steve: Should I take the elevator or the teleporter?

Dalek_Who: I don't know. Did you put the crystals back into the teleporter for energy?

Ood Steve: Fine, I'll take the stairs.

Dalek_Who: And don't forget to pick up those crystals!

Harvey: Ludicolo! (And my copy of The Conduit! I told you to get it last episode!)

(Ood Steve goes in to the elevator)

(Hotline starts ringing again)

Dalek_Who: There's next person.

Dalek_Who: Hey Ripred! You wanted one of the puppies? Ok I will send you one now.

(Puts Absol puppy's Pokeball on the transferor and sends it over)

(Opens up Pokeball)

Dalek_Who: A Wurmple, huh? Well they have more uses then a Bidoof. We can put it in our indoor garden and then once it evolves into a Beautifly or a Dustox we can use it silk to make those silk robes I like.

(Phone rings)

Dalek_Who: Next caller!

Dalek_Who: It seems to be Slowtype1. Hey Slowtype! I will send the Pokeball over right now!

(Sends Riolu's Pokeball over and opens up other Pokeball)

Dalek_Who: Magikarp! Another one to eat or stuff full of steroids!

(Phone starts ringing…again)

Dalek_Who: Hello! Oh, it is Pikana. Yeah I am sending you one right now.

(Sends over the Electrike's Pokeball and opens up the other one)

Dalek_Who: A Pikachu, huh. I wonder how many of these things she has. Well more electricity for me! (Stuffs it into the HQ's power plant)

(Phone rings)

Dalek_Who: Who is it (In a sing song sort of way)? Hey FuryFur! I'll send you one right now.

(Sends over Houndour's Pokeball)

Let's see what she gave me! (Opens up Pokeball)

Dalek_Who: A Pachirisu? More energy for the power plant! (Chucks the electric type into the power plant)

Dalek_Who: Hey look! The lights are brighter!

(Phone rings)

Dalek_Who: Hey look the phone is louder! Hello! Ohh, Hey SarahNicole! I am sending you one right now.

(Sends over the Growlithe)

Dalek_Who: I wonder what I got. (Opens up the Pokeball)

Harley: Freedom! HAHAHA!!!!

Dalek_Who: What the hell! What are you doing in there?!? Did she cram you in there?

Harley: Yes, but now I am free!!! (Does a pirouette)

Dalek_Who: No! Back into the Pokeball! (Returns Harley)

Dalek_Who: Harvey, remind me to tell Sarah not to send anymore unwanted characters to us.

Harvey: Ludi! (Yeah right…)

Dalek_Who: Well we have one more! I guess I'll give Kyrial Halcoryn the Snubbull. I am sure he will find a use for it. Like fetching the morning paper or something.

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve, just send it by mail. Make sure you write "Not Fragile" or "Don't Handle with car" on it.

Ood Steve: With pleasure, Master.

Dalek_Who: Now that that is over with I have one more announcement. Yesterday we had our 100th reviewer. This fan was able to review just in time to be the 100th reviewer! He was also one of the ones to get a puppy, so please give it up for Slowtype1!

(Everyone starts applauding)

Slowtype1: *Waves* Hi everyone! It's awesome to be here. I just want to quickly thank Dalek and Ood Steve for this honor. Also I want to thank my boredom because I wouldn't have found this story otherwise. I'm not very good at speeches...so i guess I'm done. *walks to the side of the stage*

Dalek_Who: As our 100th reviewer Slowtype will receive this super special awesome Pokemon Spotlight 100th reviewer trophy engraved with his and our names on it. He also gets the title of "Pokemon Spotlight's 100th reviewer". He also got to read this chapter before anyone of you guys or before I even posted it. Finally he gets to close this chapter later on. Without further ado, it is time for Pokemon Spotlight!

Pokemon Spotlight: Absol

(Yes I know I did Absol yesterday in the Dog Special but it is just really cool) Absol is a dark type Pokemon that resembles a wolf with feline characteristics. It is known as the Disaster Pokemon because anytime that there is a natural disaster it is there to warn people that it is going to happen, but many people blame the disaster on it. It has a black cat superstition because when it is near that means a natural disaster is either occurring or going to occur.

It has a scythe like tail and a scythe like growth on the side of its head which it uses to whip up or slice the air, or to cut or slice things. It has a really strong attack and can be very vicious (making it even cooler). It is able to learn some really hard to find moves like Psycho cut (Absol is the only non Psychic Pokemon to learn it) and Perish song. It is also able to learn a lot of different TM moves like Thunder, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Dream Eater, X Scissor, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Giga Impact, Shadow Claw, Super Power (by tutoring that is), False Swipe, Aerial Ace, and many other moves.

It shiny form is pink fur, and red scythe and claws and stuff, and light blue eyes. Absol is based off of the Barghest, a monstrous black dog in English folklore. Seeing one was believed to portend imminent death or misfortune, but unlike the Barghest, Absol warns people about disasters. Absol even has its own fanlisting. It is known as Protector, the Absol fanlisting.

My advice would be to catch it and then to train it because this Pokemon is one truly awesome and powerful Pokemon. Now without further ado, please welcome, Pokemon Spotlight's 100th reviewer, Slowtype1! He will be closing up this Spotlight for us.

Slowtype1: Hey! Make sure sure you tune in for the next exciting episode of Pokemon Spotlight, and don't forget to review. Bye!


	23. Pokemon Spotlight: Mudkip

Hello Everyone! Dalek_Who here and I am back! I just wanted to let you know that when it came to free time this summer, I didn't have much. So if you want to see more of me, Ood Steve, Harvey, and Pokemon Spotlight then just wait until school comes back when I have more time after school and not working. But for now, here I am. I also have with me my little brother. He is here to go on my ruby game to find me a Wailord because I am too lazy to so I can catch the regi's again! Give it up for my little brother.

(Nobody claps)

Dalek_Who: Yea, he gets that a lot.

Little Brother: Why do I have to do this?

Dalek_Who: Because there is a 1% chance you will find it by surfing on route 129 and since I am busy doing this, you can look for it. Or would you rather train my level 23 Wailmer into a level 40 Wailord?

Little Brother: Wait! There is only 1% chance of finding it!

Dalek_Who: Shoot! I knew I shouldn't have said that! Child slavery is sooo easy!

Little Brother: I will just level it up at the Elite Four. Ood Steve, will you get me some ice cream?  
Ood Steve: Make your own damn ice cream!

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve, will you make me some ice cream?

Ood Steve: Certainly, Master.

(Makes Ice Cream)

Ood Steve: Here you go.

Dalek_Who: Thank you.

Dalek_Who: Come here, boy!

(Gives Ice Cream to Little Brother)

Little Brother: Thanks. (Continues slaving over DS)

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve, can you make me another ice cream?

(Ood Steve notices Ice Cream in Brother's hand)

Ood Steve: I hate you.

Dalek_Who: Thanks Ood Steve!

Dalek_Who: Anyway, before we begin I wanted to rave about how amazing the new GI Joe movie was.

Little Brother: Yea it rocked!

Dalek_Who: Shut it! My Rant! Anyway, if you haven't, think Michael Bay special effects but with action and actual story line and plot. Especially James McCullen (he was played by Christopher Ecclestein, who played the 9th Doctor in Doctor Who)

Little Brother: Christopher Ecclestein Rocks!

Dalek_Who: Yes. Yes he does.

Dalek_Who: Also, my friend SarahNicole98 has made a new story called Dark Embers where I star as my OC Dimitri, a Charmeleon. You need to check it out.

Dalek_Who: Without further ado, I give you the Internet Meme Mudkip!

Pokemon Spotlight: Mudkip

Ahh yes, the many, many youtube videos inspired by one scene in the Pokemon anime (yes it is an anime, not a cartoon). The infamous line, Mud...Kip! Inspired many videos in which people digitally insert two mudkips in Mario brother's, Star Wars, and shoop da whoop(that one internet meme where it has the face that says I'm a firin' mah lazor!) costumes, or have the whole scene repeat itself for ten minuets of absolute torture in known as Mudkip: The Insanity Edition which would drive a person to the brink of suicide.

In Soviet Russia, Mudkip liek you! In Soviet Russia, Mudkip sends out you! In Soviet Russia, Mudkip chooses you for a starter Pokemon. In Soviet Russia, Ok I can't do this anymore without laughing.

Anyway, Mudkip is known as the Mud Fish Pokemon and has the ability Torrent, the same as all the other Water Starters. It evolves into Marshtomp at level 16 and Swampert at level 36. When it is a Marshtomp and Swampert it is a Water and Ground type like the infamous Whiscash.

Little Brother: I prefer Treeko over Mudkip.

Dalek_Who: Well I prefer your MOM!! Now shut up and stop giving your opinion.

Anyway, Mudkip can use the fin on their heads to detect subtle changes in air and water currents, and can detect nearby bodies of water in this way. They can also detect danger. Like most water Pokémon, Mudkip can shoot water from their mouths. When in water, Mudkip breathe using the gills on their cheeks. On land, they can powerfully lift large boulders by planting their four feet and heaving. They sleep by burying themselves in soil at the water's edge. Their large tail fin propels them through water with powerful acceleration. If they are faced with a tight situation in battle, Mudkip will become strong enough to crush rocks bigger than themselves.

Ood Steve: That is sorta hardcore, the whole rock thing.

Dalek_Who: Yea, but everyone has a Swampert before that happens.

Mudkip are more mellow than their evolutions, but are protective of their kind and because of their powerful strength they group up in numbers and easy overpower their foes.

Mudkip and members of its evolution family dwell in swamps or other wetlands, deep inside isolated islands, because of their dislike of fresh water lakes and ponds. Soon after birth on beautiful beaches, they swim to swamps deep within islands. Very few have been known to hatch in swamps.

Mudkips can be good for HM machines but no one would want to waste their ability on that when you could have slav… I mean little brothers and Bidoofs to do that.

Its shiny form is purple with a yellow tail fin. Speaking of purple, Pokemon Spotlight needs some team colors or something. I forget the words but you know how high schools and colleges, and teams and stuff have team colors, like red and white, well I think Pokemon Spotlight needs some team colors. I was thinking Green and Purple. Tell me what you think should be the colors and next Spotlight I will tell the winning colors.

Mudkip has the highest Attack out of all the starters at base form. So I would say get one, it doesn't have to be your starter, but get one and start your internet meme empire.

Tune in next time for more Pokemon comedy, action, and child slavery!

Little Brother: I heard that!

Dalek_Who: You were supposed to.

Dalek_Who: Untill next time, See Ya!

Dalek_Who: Ok, Ood Steve, you tie him up, I'll grab the hand grenade and the string, and Harvey you grab the duck tape.

Dalek_Who: Ready and GO!


	24. Pokemon Spotlight Alert 3

Hello everyone! Dalek's back in the house! For now… This isn't an actual Spotlight but it's the best news I've heard since I heard they were making that Michael Jackson movie. I am sorry that I haven't made any more chapters or gave you guys any news. And I am truly sorry, it's just that I was waiting for my new computer and now it's here! Only problem is that I don't have internet connection yet, so I will have to wait about a week until that comes. But the good news is that I am not dead! Hopefully, not dead to everyone else who used to read these. But once internet comes back I am going to resurrect Pokemon Spotlight like how I am going to resurrect Billy Mays. So expect to see more Pokemon Spotlights before another one of my favorite celebrities dies. Keep on living Heffner! Go Hugh Heffner!

Anyway, yeah I am still alive and I will be making more Pokemon Spotlights so keep your eyes peeled.

Happy Halloween, from Ood Steve, Harvey the Ludicolo, Hugh Heffner, and Dalek Who.


	25. Pokemon Spotlight: Nidos

Hello everyone! Welcome to the new season of Pokémon Spotlight! I am Dalek_Who, here with my Ood slav... I mean butler, Ood Steve.

Ood Steve: Greetings!

Dalek_Who: And our mascot, Harvey the Ludicolo!

Harvey: Ludi Ludi Ludicolo! (I am not named after Harvey Dent from The Dark Knight!)

Dalek_Who: Of course you're not! Today's installment will take place in a jail cell!

???: Shut up in there!

Dalek_Who: You shut up! This is my headquarters and I am doing my show!

???: Not when your locked in a cell and tied up your not!

Dalek_Who: Yea you see the reason why we haven't brought you a recent Pokemon Spotlight for like 3 months is because we were attacked by the world's gayest ninja. Give it up for the cast and creator of the not as popular Naruto fanfic, The Dark side of the Moon.

Otokage: Hello to everyone who is wasting their life reading this.

Meta: Get that camera out of my face!

Tsunako: How much longer until this is over?

Dalek_Who: That's right! It's my loser brother Otokage and aisle 1 to Gays R Us, Tsunako Lunaros, Meta, and ... wasn't there that kid with the white hair with you?

Otokage: Who? Ira?

Dalek_Who: Ohh yea! He didn't get past my guard dogs did he?

(Ira on the ground getting mauled by a pack of Houndooms)

Ira: Please! Come back for me! OWW!!!

Dalek_Who: Hehe! What a N00B! Anyway, so yea, we were surprise attacked by my brother, cousin It from the Adams Family, and the whole aisle 1 to Gays R Us (All of Otokage's characters) Here's how it happened. Steve! Roll the clip!

(Ood Steve turns on an old fashioned video camera, the movie starts playing)

Dalek_Who: Yes! Yes! As long as my Infernape doesn't miss Elite Four Champion Cynthia's Lucario then I win! Ood Steve are you getting this! My life's greatest achievement is about to take place!

Ood Steve: Yes I am master.

Dalek_Who: Yes! Yes! Yes! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me her Pokemon misses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....................... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I lost!!!!!!!!! THIS GAME CHEATS SO BAD!!!!! ARCEUS DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!

(Dalek_Who turns the projector off)

Dalek_Who: Whoops! Wrong tape. Ha-ha, ha-ha... Ohh.

(Switches tape to security systems recording)

(Dalek_Who is on the computer just about to finish Pokemon Spotlight: Nidos (the Spotlight with all of Nidoran's evolutions, Ood Steve is doing the dishes, and Harvey the Ludicolo is sleeping in front of his lab top with World of Warcraft on it)

Dalek_Who: I am just about done! Man the fans are going to love this! I just need to save it for...

(The wall breaks open)

???: Seize them!!!

Dalek_Who: What the! Michael Jackson, Billy Mays, get out of here!!!

(Michael Jackson and Billy Mays start running but are then hit with shuriken)

Dalek_Who: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! Ohh wait, this hasn't happened before... NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The cast are thrown into the totally conveniently located jail cell in the script room (the room where Dalek writes his scripts))

(the recording ends)

Dalek_Who: So now you know why Michael Jackson and Billy Mays are dead and worst of all why I haven't made any new chapters. I only have Ood Steve to blame.

Ood Steve: What the hell did I do!

Dalek_Who: You seemed to have forgotten in the Pokemon Spotlight Headquarters Manual V.5.6, Section 4, Sub Section 3, Paragraph 9, line 12, which states that when the creator of Pokemon Spotlight, me, is working on a new spotlight on Wednesday, the day that Harvey the Ludicolo stays up extra hours to play with his clan on WoW, that the servant at the time, you, have to be next to the weapon supply 324, or the one next to the dishwasher in the Script room, if he is doing the dishes after Black Jack Taco night, or the fourth Wednesday of every month, and must also be aware at all time for the threat of renegade, gay, or Islam ninjas.

Ood Steve: I hate Manual V.5.6!

Dalek_Who: Yea, well I hate my brother. Remember in my story/song Ultimate Showdown of Pokemon Destiny at the end where I go dum, dum, dum, dum, daaaa, well now you know why. Which is why I am going to do this! (throws some sort of solution at the wall to the cell which makes it explode)

Otokage: What was that?!?

Dalek_Who: It was my secret formula solution made out of sweat, mahogany tooth picks and a melted Neapolitan Klondike bar! Like it!?!

Otokage: Meta, I thought you were supposed to be the explosive expert?

Meta: I know about every bomb and explosive in Japan, not in America.

Dalek_Who: I didn't make this in America, I made this in NOVA SCOTIA! (short, random guitar solo goes off)

Ood Steve: He got you there.

Dalek_Who: Oto, I am calling for a Spotlight long ceasefire, is that acceptable?

Otokage: Fine, but on one condition.

Dalek_Who: What's that?

Otokage: That we do the Spotlight together.

Dalek_Who: NEVER!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SPOTLIGHT YOU INFIDEL!!! (Waves a torch at brother)

Ood Steve: Master, we are going to have to, the fans are waiting.

Dalek_Who: Fine, but I want Harvey to get to use Meta as a Mr. Potato head and put Meta back together.

Meta: BUT!!!!!!!!

Otokage: (interrupts Meta) Deal. Just make sure to put back ALL the pieces.

Harvey: Ludi!!!!

Meta: NO!!!!! NOT THE HELMET! ANYTHING BUT THE HELMET!!

(Meta starts to be dismantled)

Dalek_Who: Ok then, where was I? Ohh yes! Get ready for...

Pokemon Spotlight: Nidos

Otokage: Ohh no! Not a lame Pokemon like Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen. God I hate how the Pokemon Company names these sort of Pokemon.

Dalek_ Who: They aren't lame! They're awesome, no, more like... bodacious!

Tsunako: Bodacious?

Dalek_Who: Yea haven't you ever seen the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie where one of them would sometimes say bodacious or something like excellent or Kowabunga? Anyway, Nidoran comes in two different forms, a Purple boy form, or a blue girl form.

Otokage: I thought it was pink.

Dalek_Who: No its purple.

Otokage: Pink!

Dalek_Who: Purple!

Otokage: Pink!

Dalek_Who: Purple!

Otokage: Pink!

Dalek_Who: Purple!

(Harvey walks over to his lab top and starts preordering Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2)

Otokage: Pink!

Dalek_Who: Purple! Whatever! Who cares!

Meta: I do!

Dalek_Who: Shut up!

Meta: **** you! What the ****! Why can't I ****ing curse!

Dalek_Who: Forget, I censor most curses from characters like Ood Steve and all curses from profane characters like you.

Meta: **** you! You God **** sack of ****ing ***** ****!

Dalek_Who: Yea and you two. Anyway, the boy Nidoran evolves into Nidorino at level 16 and then Nidoking with a moon stone.

Otokage: Yea, yea, and the girl evolves into Nidorina at level 16 and Nidoqueen with a Moon Stone. The only differences with them is that the boy is pink and the girl is blue, Nidorino for boy and Nidorina for girl, and they had the boy have king at the end of its name and guess what, they added queen at the end of the girls name! Isn't that creative?

Dalek_Who: Must you kill everything? Well you are right with those differences but you are forgetting some.

Otokage: Like what?

Dalek_Who: Well for starters the boy evolution has a horn and the girl doesn't.

Otokage: Great, Pokemon slipped in another sexual innuendo.

Dalek_Who: What do you mean, another?

Otokage: I'll put them in order, Weedle has a horn on its head that uses string shot in which it shoots white stuff. Beedrill has horns for arms and a massive one its lower body, all the boy Nidoran evolutions have horns, Nidoqueen is blue but her breasts are white (she has boobs), Jynx has boobs and big lips and an almost constant open mouth, Tentacruel has all of these crazy ass tentacles.

Meta: Why did he get to curse!

Dalek_Who: Shut Up!

Otokage: No! You shut up! Or back in the jail cell you go! We put you there the first time, and we sure as heck can do it again. *ahem*

Dalek_Who: You caught us off guard the first time! We can now reach any weapon caches and now that Harvey isn't asleep or totally wasted from playing some much WoW he can use moves like Hydro Pump, Solarbeam, Hyper Beam, or Giga Impact.

Otokage: We can still kick your ass.

(Ood Steve hands Tsunako a cup of tea)

Tsunako: Thanks for the jasmine tea, Steve.

Ood Steve: Anytime. (both take a sip of their tea at the same time)

Otokage: Anyway, Cloysters have giant horns on their shell and head, quilfish are covered with spikes that ooze liquids, Metapod can only use the move Harden, There are boy Gardevoirs (boys in dresses that try to be girls), there are boy Kirlias (boys that wear tutus and dance) Ralts only walks on its knees everywhere, almost all Makuhitas are boys, Girafarig has a tail that can bite things, Silcoon and Cascoon are covered with white stick stuff and can only use harden... Most I go on?

Dalek_Who: No, please, you can stop, we get it Pokemon is dirty. Anyway, Nidoking and Nidoqueen can learn different moves like Megahorn.

Meta: I wonder if you have to use harden before you can use Megahorn. And then I guess you need to use string shot.

Dalek_Who: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO! AND I THOUGHT I PUT THAT PROFANITY FILTER ON YOU!

Meta: There's nothing profane about what I am saying, it's just that when you think about it is sexual.

Dalek_Who: Never mind. Anyway, The Nidos are Poison and Ground which means they can use really strong moves like sludge bomb and Earthquake and diverse moves like Megahorn, Blizzard, Thunder, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Focus Punch, Stone Edge, Surf, Sucker Punch, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, and Super Power.

Otokage: Its moves are pretty diverse but it's not very special when it comes to stats.

Dalek_Who: But it's good that they are well rounded.

Otokage: Not when they have low stats.

Dalek_Who: The Glitch Pokémon LM4 will evolve into a Nidoking at level 18; first it evolves into Clefairy, and then the Clefairy immediately evolves into Nidoking. Nidoking and its female counterpart Nidoqueen share the same species name with Rhydon and Rhyperior. They are all known as Drill Pokémon. Coincidentally, all four are also ground types. Nidoqueen and Nidoking are the only Pokemon with a Poison/Ground type combination. Both of Ash's main rivals Gary, and Paul have a Nidoking. Although many of its Pokédex entries refer to it constricting its foes using its tail, it cannot use the move constrict.

Otokage: Great, some more useless trivia we really don't care about.

Dalek_Who: Anyway, my opinion is catch either one or both and make them really strong so you can crush just about anyone.

Otokage: My opinion is that you should catch them for the Pokédex entries and then just leave them in the dark depths on your pc box.

Dalek_Who: First of all, why do you get that cool little doohickey over your e's? And no you should train the Nidos.

Otokage: Because I am cool like that. And no you shouldn't train them.

Dalek_Who: Yes you should train them!

Otokage: No you shouldn't!

Dalek_Who: Yes you should!

Otokage: No you shouldn't!

Dalek_Who: Yes you should!

Otokage: No you shouldn't!

Dalek_Who: Yes you should!

Otokage: No you shouldn't!

Dalek_Who: No you shouldn't.

Otokage: Your right, no you shouldn't.

Dalek_Who: Darn I thought that was going to work on him.

Otokage: Is the ceasefire over yet?

Dalek_Who: Right after this. Well that was the first installment of the new season of Pokemon Spotlight. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I sure did!

Otokage: I didn't.

Dalek_Who: Ok ceasefire is over! (Ood Steve hands Dalek an extremely large lightbroadsword (lightsabre in the form of a broadsword) and Harvey puts a M2 Flamethrower on Dalek's back)

Otokage: Boys, suit me up! (Tsunako throws Otokage twin lightkatanas (lightsabres but in the form of katanas) and Meta puts a lightcrossbow (shoots lasers) on his back)

Dalek_Who: Attack!!!

(Both charge at each other with weapons in hand)

???: Ping!

Meta: What was that?

Dalek_Who and Otokage: THE POPTARTS ARE DONE!!!

(Everyone goes over to the toaster and starts eating poptarts)

Tsunako: Who had the frosted cherry?

Meta: I had the blue berry!

Ood Steve: The Smores one is mine.

Dalek_Who: I had the chocolate fudge one!

Otokage: The frosted cherry is mine!

(Ira walks in with about 4 Houndooms following him)

Ira: What about my poptart?

Otokage: Ira? We thought you were dead! You know 3 months of being viciously mauled by a pack of angry Houndooms can kill you.

Ira: Yea but after about 2 months I made friends with them, see?

(Ira takes a bone and starts waving it in front of the Houndooms who playfully jump for it)

Ira: See, hahaha, they're licking me!

(Dogs start licking him on the face while he rolls on the ground)

Ood Steve: Not for long...

(Ood Steve takes out a whistle and blows on it)

(The Houndooms go rabid and start mauling Ira)

Ira: AAAHH!!! Get them off me!!!

Otokage: Retreat! We'll get you for this!

(All of the guests run out of the hole that was still in the wall)

Dalek_Who: Ha-ha! Victory!!! Ood Steve throw in my victory poptarts into the toaster to celebrate our freedom.

Ood Steve: I can't.

Dalek_Who: Why not?

Ood Steve: It's not there!

Dalek_Who: They took the toaster!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

(Also my internet at home still isn't up so I won't post as update as much until it is. NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	26. Pokemon Spotlight: Interns

Hello everyone! Dalek_Who here, the only Pokemon Fanfiction that tells you about the current events in the Pokemon world. We are the only fanfic that does that, right Ood Steve?

Ood Steve: (Ood Steve is busy painting a big gap shaped part of the wall the same color as the rest of the wall) Yes, to my knowledge, master.

Dalek_Who: Do you think Geico insures walls?

Ood Steve: Why in Rassilon's name would Geico insure walls, especially when you had the wall blown up last Spotlight? What does a car insurance agency have anything to do with adding walls into our insurance policy? You already get well enough full use out of you policy with all your new "pimpmobiles" that you feel the need to make and then crash.

Dalek_Who: Hello, cars have walls so they must insure the walls to your car so why don't they insure walls? Huh, huh, Ood Steve, huh! (starts rapidly poking Ood Steve while he's painting)

Harvey: Ludi, Ludi! (Yeah, why not Ood Steve?) (Harvey joins Dalek_Who in poking Ood Steve)

Ood Steve: Master, that has no relationship, what so ever.

New Intern: (rushes into Script room with a paper in his hand) Mr. Dalek_Who sir, I have just renewed our insurance policy with Geico! 15 minutes can save you up to 15% or more on car insurance!

Dalek_Who: NOO YOU FOOL!!! GEICO DOESN'T OFFER INSURANCE ON HQ WALLS!!! YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL TO 2012!

New Intern: Sorry sir, won't happen again.

Dalek_Who: It better not! Oh, yea I just remembered that I had just bought, I mean hired an intern. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet our new intern, Mine and Ood Steve's new apprentice, Harvey's new punching bag, frequent buyer of unnecessary and expensive Martha Stewart products, my little brother, Mizukage! No not my mean, grouchy, miserly, no good, stiff, cold, unapproachable, dastardly, devious, demonic, conspiring, overflowing with hatred, **seasick crocodile**, older brother Otokage but my little brother who is much harder to describe. He will be staying with us for a few spotlights and will be learning my ways of making people laugh and getting lots of hits. The bad news is that every 2 spotlights or so including this one, he will be having a section called Mizukage's Corner where he will be discussing his insights on the Pokemon we are reviewing, the efficiency of a Sham Wow or anything else that has been going on.

Mizukage: Hooray for internship!

Dalek_Who: Settle down Mizu or I will dock your pay.

Mizukage: But you aren't paying me, are you?

Dalek_Who: And that's why we love you. Anyway since I was gone for about three months, I and you have probably missed quite a few Pokemon related events. So here is me and Ood Steve with 1/4 of this year's Pokemon events.

Ood Steve: Well said, Master. Anyway, if you didn't already know Heart Gold and Soul Silver has already came out in Japan and will soon come out here in the U.S.

Dalek_Who: And with more Legendary Pokemon then ever! Also quite a few Pokemon giveaway events have happened, including the giveaways of the Member's card to catch Darkrai at New Moon Isle in Platinum, the Oak's Letter event that allows you to go Seabreak Path and Flower Paradise to catch Shaymin, so now I have two.

Ood Steve: Also the first distribution for the legendary Pokemon Arceus has happened, and Dalek missed it.

Dalek_Who: Why must the world be so cruel!!!

Ood Steve: There has also been heard that a new Pokemon game called Pokemon Rumble, which is a Wii Ware game purchased on the Wii only.

Dalek_Who: If it is as pointless as Pokemon Ranch then I don't care.

Ood Steve: Then why did you get Pokemon Ranch?

Dalek_Who: Because if I traded the person a Leafeon I would get a Phione which I didn't have and I could trade an egg of a Mew. Hello! Trading something as useless as a Bidoof egg to get a Mew! Tell me you would not do it.

Ood Steve: Anyway, Pokemon Explorers of Sky came out, I don't know why you would spend a good $50 to get an add on game like Pokemon Explorers of Sky that was only different from the other two by adding Shaymin, Sky Shaymin, Origin Giratina, a few add-ons to the plot, a few new dungeons, and a few new partner Pokemon to start with. It makes no sense to waste your money like that.

Dalek_Who: Yea, I know. You could spend your money like Harvey did to get an incredibly amazing game like Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2. (Everyone turns over to Harvey who is playing COD6 and is using the AC130 to bomb down his enemies) Also, Pokemon has just made the worst mistake it ever could. 6 words, that should never be said together in a positive or serious way.

Ood Steve: OMG you aren't talking about.

Dalek_Who and Ood Steve: Arceus and the Jewel of Life.

Harvey: Ludi! (A.J.L.?!)

Dalek_Who: That's right! The worst Pokemon movie ever! It came out this Friday I think in North America and it was terrible. The plot was terrible, there were a thousand and one things in it that made you go WTF and it was stupid and pointless. Ahem, rant time!

Pokemon Spotlight: Arceus and the Jewel of Life

Ok, if you're not retarded, you're like me and thought this movie was bad. How bad, you may ask? Well watch this and you will find out. (Puts tape in the video player used last Spotlight)

(Dalek_Who is on the computer just about to finish Pokemon Spotlight: Nidos (the Spotlight with all of Nidoran's evolutions, Ood Steve is doing the dishes, and Harvey the Ludicolo is sleeping in front of his lab top with World of Warcraft on it)

Dalek_Who: I am just about done! Man the fans are going to love this! I just need to save it for...

(The wall breaks open)

???: Seize them!!!

Dalek_Who: What the! Michael Jackson, Billy Mays, get out of here!!!

(Michael Jackson and Billy Mays start running but are then hit with shuriken)

Dalek_Who: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! Ohh wait, this hasn't happened before... NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(turns projector off)

Dalek_Who: This stupid thing always plays the wrong tapes!

(Puts in the right tape)

Dalek_Who: Hello everyone! I am a doctor...as far as you know. And I am here to inform you about the piece of Tauros crap that the Pokemon Company and Nintendo call Pokemon movie 12, Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Now there were many things that we didn't like about this monstrosity they called a movie.

1. The plot failed. Hello! If the movie has a stupid plot where Brock and his bitches (Ash and Dawn) stumble upon some town where they get caught up in some battle with basically all the big god-moding legendaries of Sinnoh, and then they meet a girl who has some stupid, impossible, hard to describe X-men mutant power that allows her to basically use her voodoo magic to posses the hearts of Pokemon (also god-moding) and to basically control them, and they all go back in time, and meet her ancestor and they try stopping some pink haired, old molester who tries to kill a god like Arceus, and they have to get some stupid jewel of life that you can buy at Kay's jewelers as well as all the other crap they have there, and then they save Arceus and go back to the future and Arceus still doesn't know them and some more stupid illogical stuff happens, OMG this is the longest sentence ever, I am running out of breath. YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT!

2. Dialga did nothing! Dialga was just a plot device the whole movie!

3. The jewel of life made no sense! It was made out of some of the plates Arceus seems to carry around in his handbag, and it seemed to make places like Somalia, Africa and wastelands like that flourish. I mean seriously, he made a gem out of a grass, ground, water, electric and dragon plate? I could understand the first three but adding the electric and dragon plates just made no sense.

4. Arceus didn't seem that strong. I mean, if it was able to like create the world and Pokemon like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, then why couldn't he control them or totally kick their asses. He seemed really weak and his voice actor sounded like Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, Steve Hawking, Don Adams, and a bunch of other people's voices who shouldn't be mixed.

5. I hate how people who don't know or are concerned about Pokemon and call them Pokey-mons, and mispronounce names like Die-all-gah or Pal-key-ah or Guy-rah-teen-ah. They even said that Arceus' pronunciation was Argh-key-us. COME ON PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T SCREW UP THAT BADLY!

6. Godzilla's basset hound (Dialga), Barney the Dinosaur (Palkia), and the crazy mutant darkness worm (Origin form Giratina) all tired to take out the retarded white llama (Arceus) who everyone of them seemed weak as poop.

7. Their time traveling and altering of the past and future were so bad and didn't follow any of the time traveling rules of the Terminator, Back to the Future, and Doctor Who. They were totally and completely wrong about everything they did. They completely screwed up the time line. If they went into the past and changed it then the things in the future should have been corrected. They stopped Arceus from destroying the temple but it was still a ruin like they left it. They saved Arceus and returned the stone but Arceus still didn't remember them and was still their fighting in the future. They stopped and did things like stopping that pink haired molester which would stop him from having kids which would stop his kids from existing and their kids and whatever they did from happening. Also if they fixed the problem in the past then they would have had no reason to go back to the past in the future making them not be able to change the past, causing a paradox. It was just stupid.

8. The begging also made no sense. Ok, they stumble upon a town where all this big stuff is happening like in ALL of the other movies, at the exact same time it happens. Ok that's not a coincidence. Also, the machine those two people Sheena and that other dude were using to measure time, was retarded. Ok, who made that? Leonardo Da Vinci or the Japanese? And the little blue haired kids in the beginning. Ok lets act like were having an epic battle in the beginning but it is really lame. Also, why were they fishing for WATERMELONS IN A STREAM! It's like some fisherman sees them with the net and asks: What are you fishing for? And their response is... We're fishing for Watermelons. WTF!

9. Why do they make soundtracks out of the crappy songs they use in the movie where no decent or good artist would ever make the songs without Pokemon paying them to sing it. Like the song they were tag team fighting to was basically spawned out of money and alcohol to make it for that exact purpose.

10. If we wanted a dumbass we would hire Piplup, because time and time again throughout the move it showed how stupid it was. From tapping tails with an electric Pichu that would definitely zap it full of volts of electricity to basically falling off cliffs. Yep Piplup was just stupid.

11. What was with that Pichu anyway, it was like birth defect city, with its notch ear, what next, down syndrome Pichu?

12. Think the movie could try to sound any better by adding in some more legendaries to unnecessarily fight?

13. What about the time when Ash tri- (film starts to burn)

Dalek_Who: DANG IT! We were just getting to the best part! Unlucky #13!

(Bell starts ringing)

Dalek_Who: Oh great, it's time for "Mizukage's Corner" w00t... (falls asleep after so much sarcasm and remembering of the most scarring movie ever.

Mizukage's Corner

Oh my GOD! How many times does Ash save the world again... Oh yeah 11 times. And now for the 12th time. I think about now Ash is about 22 ... Yet he is still a 10 year old prepubescent kid who goes around the world and everywhere, and stops criminals, and saves the world. I didn't see the whole movie but when I saw the beginning I was about to shoot all the Bidoofs of the world. Even that wouldn't make my anger go away.. After that I say it's a SUCKY movie. And als-

(Dalek_Who wakes up immediately)

Dalek_Who: Times up Mizu! Thank you for sharing your unneeded opinion. I think that just about wraps this spotlight up. What do you think Ood Steve?

Ood Steve: I can't think of anything else to add. (Ood Steve puts Poptarts in the new toaster)

Dalek_Who: How about you Harvey?

(Harvey doesn't even turnaround from the TV)

Harvey: Ludi, Ludicolo, Ludi. (Take that you Spetsnaz noob! That's what you getting for using the lamo riot shield!)

Dalek_Who: Oh yea! Our new toaster! I got a new one after our tragic incident and now it is built in to the wall, so it can't be stolen, it's also a self controlled sentry gun in case of an attack, and this little button makes it self destruct. But to make sure of no accidents it has to be activated by two out of the three buttons that me, Ood Steve, and Harvey all wear on our necks.

Dalek_Who: So anyway, that was our insightful Pokemon Spotlight on the new joke they call a movie. I mean seriously, the New Moon movie, about the whole Twilight thing and the vampires was probably better then it.

Well that concludes our spotlight! Good night everyone! (joins Harvey and Ood Steve in playing COD6)

(Also I still don't have internet)


	27. Pokemon Spotlight: Christmas Special

(The inside is decorated in a very classic, warm Christmas sort of way by the fire)

Ood Steve: (dressed in a clean proper butler outfit) Ah! You have arrived! That is splendid! I will let my master know right away that you have arrived.

Dalek_Who: Merry Christmas! And welcome to Pokemon Spotlight's first ever Holiday (coughs) *CHRISTMAS* Special.

Mizukage: Did you just cough Christmas?

Dalek_Who: Do you celebrate Hannukah or Kwanza?

Mizukage: No.

Dalek_Who: Then shut up.

Dalek_Who Anyway, welcome to our Christmas party, everyone is all here, theirs Ood Steve, Harvey, me, Mizu, Johnny Depp, Oto, and you. You didn't seem to get the memo. We were having a Victorian Christmas. You know where you dress up in the nice fancy and formal suits and eat figgy pudding and stuff.

Otokage: I am not complaining about it because it was a good idea, but why again did you choose a Victorian Christmas?

Dalek_Who Because I played Scrooge in my school's production of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, and because I thought it would be cool.

Mizukage: Are we going to exchange gifts now?

Dalek_Who: Yess wee arrgh Mr. Turner. Sorry about that Johnny, you do that better don't yee?

Jack Sparrow: Who are you talking to?

Dalek_Who: Oh, yea, my mistake. It wasn't Johnny Depp who showed up ad I set the invite to it was just magically "Jack Sparrow".

Jack Sparrow: Don't know Pirates of the Caribbean 4 On Stranger Tides.

Dalek_Who: Oh yea! I forgot to mention POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean) 4 On Stranger Tides is coming out sometime in 2011! And Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver is coming out March 13th! And the Doctor Who End of Time movie comes out on Saturday! The Master will be in it and Ood Prophets!

Ood Steve: Hell yea!

Mizukage and Otokage: What is this (looking at presents)

Dalek_Who: It is my album Dalek_Who' Greatest Hits autographed by me.

Otokage: I hate you!.

Mizukage: I love you! Its what I always wanted.

Ood_Steve: You got me a world's best butler trophy! AND A Sharpie Lamborghini!

Dalek_Who: WHAT!!!! A World's Best Butler Award! I never gave you that. The nerve of some people. And for you Harvey I got that Royal Gorgeous Ribbon you wanted. I saved up all 1000000 Poke in my game to get it for you. And I got you MR. T (for lease that is)

Mr. T: Whad you say, fool?!

Dalek_Who: Nothing Mr. T. And for you I got you a story, it is a story I made call the night after Chritstmas, please watch.

THE NIGHT AFTER CHRISTMAS

Twas the night after Christmas, and in that dark hue, not a child was awake, not even a Jew. Santa was by the fire reading his favorite magazine, ****** ** *** *****, because it had such a dirt title. When the door was broke down, and who was there, it was Adolf Hitler wearing a frown. Adolf said "Santa Clause, your unt rein is over, now I make you my biatch, and put you in a prison out of evreyone's riatch.

And Santa said, Not tonight Hitler, your floor I don't need to mop, maybe some other night when you balls do drop. And Hitler took out his lightsaber which some confuse as a ****, and attacked Santa with a very nasty trick.

Santa jumped in the air, with out a care, and knocked Hitler into a chair, and he then justed staired, how would this fight fair, I wonder who's there, is it a goat or a mare, it has little to no hair, and its chest is bare, it is coming in my lair, is this someone's dare, I should add my own flair, it doesn't want this pear, this paper it will try to tear, I hope it is not rare, I wonder if it…….. OMG ITS MR. T. AND HE'S GOT A BAT! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME MR.T. I WILL STOP! I PROM… UFF (Dalek_Who is hit over the head with a bat and is knocked out)

Otokage: Finally that's over.

Ood Steve: Sorry about the inconvenience. Well I guess its over. Have a Merry Holiday, which ever one you celebrate, a Happy New Year, and look out for the next Spotlight! If Dalek_Who wakes up. Ok, well, umm BYE!


	28. Pokemon Spotlight: Solrock and Lunatone

(Dalek_Who is reading a fanfic on the computer and Ood Steve is lying on the sofa and is watching his midday soaps)

Dalek_Who: Well! What do you know. My brother Oto, didn't let this die out.

Ood Steve: Since you said Oto, this, and dying out I can only assume that your brother has posted a new chapter on one of his stories.

Dalek_Who: Yea. It's for a New Dawn, the fanfic he made for me.

Ood Steve: Wow... It really is quiet!

Dalek_Who: Yea I know, we were able to get our new intern, Mizukage (I forgot to mention that Mizukage's fanfic name is because Mizukage was already taken, so you can just call him Mizukage or Mizu) to take Harvey to the groomer.

Ood Steve: I have never heard it so quiet!

Dalek_Who: Yes you have! Remember when Mizu wasn't here.

Ood Steve: I hope everyone is able to, it was only two chapters ago.

Dalek_Who: Then do you remember when Harvey wasn't here, and it was just you and me?

Ood Steve: Yep, the very first few chapters of Pokemon Spotlight. The same time as the beginning of New Dawn.

Dalek_Who: We've come a long way. They were good, weren't they?

Ood Steve: Yea. We should use some more of the running jokes.

Dalek_Who: Yea we should. You know what?!? I am going to randomly and unexpectedly use one of those jokes this chapter.

Ood Steve: You mean like how we hated and trashed Bidoofs?

Dalek_Who: Don't we still? (looks over at Mizukage's cheap, old pc that under it has an exercise wheel, and a Bidoof running in it to create energy for it)

Ood Steve: True. So it's good?

Dalek_Who: Is what good?

Ood Steve: The new chapter of a New Dawn?

Dalek_Who: Oh! Yes! Very good! Who would have thought that if Pokemon were real that terrorists would use Voltorbs and be a suicide bomber.

Ood Steve: That was in the chapter?!?

Dalek_Who: Yea.

Ood Steve: I need to read that!

Dalek_Who: Why don't we do that?

Ood Steve: Because none of us believe that if we die in the name of our god that we would go into a heaven like place and get...twenty virgins, was it?

Dalek_Who: I think so. What about using Bidoofs to do that?

Ood Steve: That could work.

Dalek_Who: Yea. So I am going to do a double sort of Pokemon review myself.

Ood Steve: What Pokemon? (Ood Steve is strapping Voltorbs on a belt onto a Bidoof)

Pokemon Spotlight: Solrock and Lunatone or Lunatone and Solrock or whatever way you want to say it, their floating Psychic rocks in the form of the sun and moon

Dalek_Who: Ah, yes, the video game powerful, anime infamous duo, Solrock and Lunatone. Let's state some obvious here. Solrock and Lunatone are Psychic and Rock type Pokemon in the shape of the sun and the moon. For the people who are really slow at these kinds of things, Solrock is sun, and Lunatone is moon. Get it? (the door behind Dalek_Who slowly and silently opens and closes) Ood Steve is that you?!? (turns around to the closed door behind him) Whateva. He'll be back. Anyway in the video game they are pretty good. Weak against dark, ghost, water, grass, bug, and steel, but strong against fire, electric, flying, fighting, and poison, they are pretty diverse.

They can learn moves like Psychic, Stone Edge, Solar Beam, Hyper Beam, and other powerful moves and moves that help and complement each other. Their one of the best Pokemon teams. They work together and even look good together when fighting. I mean, come on. Plenty of people have seen people fighting with Pokemon like Dialga and Palkia together, or Kyogre and Groudon, or Ho-oh and Lugia, or Latios and Latias, or Mew and Mewtwo. You just need to be diverse, anyone can get powerful legendaries, but two really powerful and cool regular Pokemon working together, now thats cool. It's like a double team battle. Would you rather see, Solrock and Lunatone vs. Gallade and Gardevoir or Kyogre and Groudon vs. Dialga and Palkia. Sure let's just see another generic legendary battle.

In the anime, they are just sad. This was probably actually the worst mistake Pokemon could make. It was in the Hoenn season of Pokemon (now I don't watch the regular Pokemon show, nowadays, just the new Pokemon movies, but this I saw on YouTube and I went WTF) it was when Ash was trying to beat the gym leaders of Mossdeep town, which was those two psychic trainers, the brother and the sister, who had Solrock and Lunatone and had a space like gym. Anyway, Ash sent out Pikachu and Swellow, the worst combo against rock type Pokemon like Solrock and Lunatone. They start completely losing like they should, I mean hello a flying type Pokemon is weak against a rock type Pokemon and an electric type Pokemon isn't strong against a rock type Pokemon, and somewhere out of nowhere, a lightning bolt hits Pikachu and Swellow (while Pikachu was on Swellow's back which also makes no sense because you can't do that in the game) and Swellow doesn't completely die or get knocked out like it should, but Pikachu and Swellow get some sort of glowing, golden thunder armor that they use to run straight into a nonmoving Solrock and Lunatone and win. THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!! YOU DON'T GET MAGIC THUNDER ARMOR WHEN YOU GET HIT BY LIGHTING! IF YOU ARE A FLYING TYPE AND ARE HIT BY LIGHTING LIKE THAT YOU DIE!!! OR GET KNOCKED OUT! OR SOMETHING!!!

Dalek_Who: That was probably Pokémon's worst mistake ever! Anyway, to get the eggs to these rock type Pokemon (how do rocks lay eggs?) you need to put them in the day care with another Pokemon in the Mineral egg group, so throw in a Geodude or something, or use Ditto to...

**S**uper

**E**xotic

**X**ylophone

HAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I BROUGHT BACK  
**S**uper

**E**xotic

**X**ylophone

In your face, forgotten jokes!

Solrock and Lunatone are both known as the meteorite Pokemon. Looks, and Pokémon's false Pokédex information can be misleading, Solrock cannot learn Morning Sun. Without Levitate, Solrock and Lunatone are the only Pokémon that have seven weaknesses, or doubly weak/resistant to anything. Solrock is the only non-Fire type Pokémon to be able to learn Fire Spin, probably because it looks like the sun!

Lunatone is the only Pokémon that can learn both Ice Beam and Blizzard, but cannot learn Icy Wind. So what, why do you need to learn Icy wind when you can learn Blizzard? In the "Items" section of the Diamond and Pearl Guide Book, Lunatone's name is misspelled as Lunastone, not like you care about the hard work I had to do to find this out, you know like looking through the entire guidebook, for misspellings..., FOR YOU!

Despite being a moon-like Pokemon, Lunatone cannot learn Moonlight, which makes no sense because you could just have Solrock know Morning Sun because it is shaped like a sun and Lunatone learn Moonlight because it is shaped like a moon!

Also from my last review of the Pokemon movie many of you commented how you felt about it. I am not saying that if you liked it you aren't intelligent or anything, I was just discussing the main things in the movie that I was dissatisfied about. Yes the notch-eared Pichu was cute, yes I have never been glomped before so thank you for that (you know who you are! **: )**), yes the Pokemon movies are getting way to repetitive, yes a lot made no sense. It is ok to think it ok or horrible. As long as you don't think it was **good **please don't or you will make Ood Steve cry. Don't tell him that! And don't beat him in twister! He cries if he loses there to. Everything else he is pretty strong about.

(Ood Steve walks in through the door he last walked out of)

Dalek_Who: There you are, Ood Steve! Where were you? Don't tell me you were buying some more of those "authentic" British antiques you always claim are so rare and not to break but we do when Harvey and me play Canadian hockey in the house.

Ood Steve: No master, I wasn't.

(Ood Steve turns the TV on and over to the news)

TV Reporter: Just recently, the GTS or the Pokemon Global Trade Station was just recently bombed, and destroyed.

Dalek_Who: WHAT!

TV Reporter: A dark clothed figure, walked into the GTS, deposited a Bidoof wearing a bulky sweater and walked out. When the staff undressed the Bidoof it was wearing a belt of Voltorbs under its sweater and blew up the whole building. Reports of many missing Pokemon are being filed in.

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve! I can't believe you!... You got back at those cheating, unfair GTS losers!

Ood Steve: Yes, master.

Dalek_Who: Good job! During the three dreaded months when I was gone, I had a deposited Regice in the GTS. I was trading it for a level 100 Nidoking because no one either had deals for a level 100 Nidoking on the market or their deals were just unfair. Like for a Remoraid or a Magby they are demanding a Lugia or a Darkrai, or a Shaymin. It is just really lame.

Dalek_Who: Anyway, so I was checking on the deal, knowing that somebody had to have taken the deal by now, and I expected to see the Pokeball drop down into my DS screen and open up as a Nidoking but instead the screen was black and the box at the bottom read "Regice has fled." "WHAT THE FLAREON!!!" I yell not knowing what to make of the event. How could my Regice actually flee the GTS it made no sense! I had seen times where if you had a Pokemon deposited for a long time and no one has done the deal that it just falls back to your DS and out of the GTS. But this actually said my Regice had fled! Absurd isn't it. It is almost as absurd as one of my readers who had never addressed themselves to me before, comment on my latest chapter and tell me that Pokemon is meant for kids ages 5-7 and that I am too old to still like it or write about it. Hello! You are the one who read all of my chapters religiously and are now telling me that I am too old for Pokemon? The nerve of some people, right? Who here thinks they are too old for Pokemon? Anyone? Well, let's just ignore people like them like we always do and move on. So yea Ood Steve just blew up the GTS and the GTS cheats majorly.

(Mizu walks through the door with Harvey)

Ood Steve: Lookin' good Harvsky!

Harvey: (flashes a smile) Ludi! (Thanks!)

Mizukage: Did you know the GTS blew up today! I had a Kangaskhan stored there and now it's gone.

Dalek_Who: Yea we heard. Shame isn't it? (sarcastically)

(Mizukage sits down to his old computer and goes on the internet while the Bidoof below him is frantically running on the wheel to produce energy)

Dalek_Who: Mizu quickly post operation Years Scorched!

Mizukage: Operation Years Scorched! Right NOW?

Dalek_Who: YES! LOOK FOR PROJECT SCORCHED YEARS NOW! AND READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF A NEW DAWN BY OTOKAGE! AND DON'T PUT CHEAP UNFAIR LAME DEALS ON THE GTS! AND DONT DRINK AND DRIVE! AND DON'T KICK THE NATIVE AMERICANS OFF THEIR LAND! AND DON'T DRINK EXPIRED EGG NOG! AND DONT CRACK THE CRYSTAL ON THE FACE OF YOUR WATCH! AND MAKE SURE TO PARTICIPATE ON THE NEXT JEPORDAY! AND DON'T SNEAK INTO THE WHITE HOUSE DURING OBAMA'S THANKSGIVING DAY PARTY! AND DON'T MISPLACE YOUR USB! AND DON'T GET 5TH PLACE IN MARIO KART! AND DON'T ACQUIRE A SPECIAL BOOK CALLED A DEATH NOTE AND USE IT TO WRITE DOWN THE NAMES OF CRIMINALS TO INSTANTLY KILL THEM AND ACT LIKE A RIGHTEOUS VIGILLANTE! GOOD BYE EVERYONE!


	29. Pokemon Spotlight Alert 4

Hello faithful viewers, Dalek_Who here just letting you know that my newest (and probably best ever, besides Pokemon Spotlight) **The Scorched Years **has just came out so you need to read it to be addicted. SO take a little time out of your life to have a much better time, read The Scorched Years.


	30. Pokemon Spotlight: Zorua and Zoroark

Good day, readers. Dalek_Who here and I am about to shake things up a bit. Before we begin the newest Pokemon Spotlight, I have thought of something totally evil and will work. You all know my intern/brother Mizukage, right?

Mizukage: Hi everyone.

Dalek_Who: Well what would you do not to see him die?

Mizukage: WHAT?!?!?

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve! Harvey! Seize him!

Mizukage: Ahhh!

(Ood Steve and Harvey tie up Mizukage)

Harvey: Ludi! (Yes! I have been waiting for this since he left my Xbox on for days and red ringed it!)

Ood Steve: Master: What is going on?

Dalek_Who: I will explain it in a second Steve. Now. As I was saying, I have been working on a new story called The Scorched Years and I had recently published the first two chapters. I am working on the third chapter where it gets really good. However! I haven't got many hits from it and no reviews.

Ood Steve: What a pity.

Dalek_Who: SO. To change this I have come up with hopefully a sure fire way. If I do not receive 50 or more hits for the story and 10 or more reviews for it by next Saturday, March 6th in America, I will kill off Mizukage as a character!  
Mizukage: WHAT!?!?! THIS WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT!!!

Dalek_Who: Yes, that's right. I will kill off my own brother to get more views. (When I went to the exclusive Fanfiction Masters Convention I had come up with this idea. It is so brilliant!) So if you like seeing Mizukage on the Spotlights, read and review. If you don't, still just read the story.

Mizukage: Why not Harvey or Ood Steve?!?

Dalek_Who: That's a dumb question. I like Ood Steve way too much to kill him and he does so much work. And Harvey is the mascot, and editor, and keeper of the colors (Green and Purple are the official Pokemon Spotlight colors) and I could never kill him off. So that left you.

Mizukage: PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF ME! READ AND REVIEW!

Dalek_Who: I forgot, you need to review actual reviews, reviewing it and saying things like "I am just reviewing for Mizukage" will not count.

Ood Steve: Master? Are you ok? You seem more evil than usual.

Dalek_Who: MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Ood Steve: Yep, he needs to get checked out again…

Dalek_Who: Anyway, on to the review!

Pokemon Spotlight: Zorua and Zoroark

For those of you who haven't heard, Pokemon has just came out with two new Pokemon from the soon to be Generation Five. Like Marill in Kanto, Lucario in Hoenn, and Munchlax in Hoenn, Zorua and Zoroark are two new Pokemon that will premiere in the generation before their own.

They are both black fox like Pokemon with red accents on them. Zorua the preevolution, is 0.7 m tall and 12.5 kg. So it is relatively one of those small, lightweight Pokemon you can carry on you back. Zoroark is a much larger black fox who is 1.6m tall and 81.1 kg heavy. Zoroark has sharp red claws so I expect it to be stronger at Physical moves.

They are both dark types so their weakness are bug and fighting. They will be strong against psychic and ghost.

They are supposed to be illusive and cunning, so like the Japanese Kyubbi who they and Ninetails are both based off of.

Not much is known about either except that they will be in the new Pokemon Movie: Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark, alongside the three legendary dogs and Celebi.

So yeah, not much known about it, but it will be in the fifth generation, so I should get props for doing an unreleased or barely known Pokemon, right?

I will probably do a longer Pokemon Spotlight about it when I more about it, but this was just for now.

Hope you enjoyed the Spotlight! And remember, if you like Mizukage at all, you will read and review my in the making masterpiece, The Scorched Years. See Ya!

Mizukage: SAVE ME!!!!!


	31. Pokemon Spotlight: Exeggcute

Dalek_Who: Hello EVERYONE! *Hiccups* HOW ARE YOU WORLD!!! WWHHAT WHHAT IS UP! *Hiccups* Uhh…

Ood Steve: Wow…. Sorry about that everyone, Dalek_Who got totally wasted last night.

Harvey: Ludi (What?)

Ood Steve: Wasted? Tanked? Smashed? Slammed? Bombed? Stoned? Buzzed? Smacked?

Harvey: Ludi (WHAT?)

Ood Steve: Drunk.

Harvey: Ludi Ludi (Ohh)

Dalek_Who (starts singing) You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend  
And you say he's just a friend, oh baby  
You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend  
But you say he's just a friend, oh baby  
You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend  
But you say he's just a friend.

Ood Steve: Please ignore him… please. Master, please be quiet now!

Dalek_Who: (On Harvey's laptop) LOoK wHAT I FOUnd!

Ood Steve: OH MY! Master, put that away! Don't show them that! LORD!

Harvey: Colo (WOOHHHOOOO)

Dalek_Who: HAHAHEHEHA

Ood Steve: Ok, well sorry about the inconvenience but me and Harvey will have to be doing the spotlight until Dalek_Who is sober. Also my master would like to apologize for his absence so he wrote this,

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that I have not made any new spotlights but I have been a bit busy. I can't reveal all of the reasons why but one of them is because I had to start and control the world's largest Flame War. So yea, I am quite the busy man and that is why I haven't made any more at the time being. So yea, enough said.

Ood Steve: There you have it. And on with the spotlight.

Pokemon Spotlight: Exeggcute

Ood Steve: Exeggcute, the seed egg Pokemon creature thing dude. For some reason it is the grass and psychic types. I don't see what is so psychic about it but I didn't make it so you know. It and its evolvement, Exeggcutor are the only Pokemon that can learn the move Barrage… Unless you get a Smeargle and use Sketch after an Exeggcute/Exeggcutor uses it on you. Then, well, you have a Smeargle that knows Barrage.

I don't know why they are called Exeggcute or Exeggcutor, I mean they don't do anything like executing things. Maybe it is because they are eggs and the name is eggs are cute, Exeggcute, eggs are cute, com on; can you not see the similarities.

Its shiny form is gold. So you can have golden egg seed things… Yea.

Dalek_Who: I'm PRETTY!

Ood Steve: Shut up!

Harvey: Ludi, ludi, colo, ludi, colo, colo, ludicolo. ( Also with Exeggcute, when you hatch its Pokemon egg, eggs come out from it. So it's like hatching an egg into an egg.)

Ood Steve: I still don't get why it evolves into a palm tree. They aren't coconuts.

Harvey: Colo (But they should make a coconut Pokemon)

Ood Steve: That is EXACTLY what we need. A coconut Pokemon. So great!

Harvey: Ludicolo. (If they made a lime Pokemon then you could put that into the coconut Pokemon)

Dalek_Who: WAtcH ME danCE! (starts Caramelldansen)

Ood Steve: Wow. A Pokemon Spotlight Caramelldansen… That would be awesome. And THIS is going on YouTube.

(Harvey pulls out camera)

Narrator: Will Dalek_Who ever recover from his Hangover? Will he ever remember it? Will this be a Spotlight with a lot of comments? Will Dalek_Who Caramelldansen really show up on You Tube? Find out on the next, POKEMON SPOTLIGHT.

Ood Steve: Nice work. So you say you are the same narrator from Dragon Ball Z?

Narrator: Yep.

Ood Steve: That's nice. We'll see you later.

Narrator: I hate my life.

Harvey: *What a nut job* Ludi! (Bye!)

(Narrator walks out door)

Ood Steve: Ok then! What is Dalek_Who's password to his You Tube account.


	32. Pokemon Spotlight: Rapidash

(Dalek_Who and Harvey are upside down on the ceiling just above Ood Steve cooking)

Dalek_Who: (whispers) Harvey, we are going to get him so good! Be ready on three.

Harvey: Ludi (1!)

Dalek_Who: 2.

Harvey: (3! Wait how are we upside down? And on the ceiling?)

Dalek_Who: (notices they aren't wearing suction cup gloves) Well… Darn!

(Dalek_Who and Harvey fall on top of Ood Steve)

Everyone: Oww! Ugghh! Aughh!

Ood Steve: WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME I COOK, FOR US EVEN, THAT WE DO SOMETHING WRONG!

Dalek_Who: What are you talking about?

Ood Steve: Remember last time?

Dalek_Who: Ohh yea! That reminds me. One of the comments from last Pokemon Spotlight was as follows:

Dai Reth  
2010-04-05 . chapter 31

Yo! Another great chapter (if somewhat short).

Anyways, what is a Flame War? Are you a firefighter or something?

Drinking eggs helps to get rid of hangover. Knocking yourself out, is helpful as .

I wanted to let you all know that a flame war is a war that starts when something is posted whether it be a picture video or post, that starts more posts to flame out and basically everyone is in a giant fight of comments with each other. You don't need to be a fire fighter to start one. But here is a video of me being a fire fighter for you to enjoy while I finish writing this Spotlight.

Dalek Who in…. DALEK_WHO'S AMAZING FLAMING RESCUE in 3D

* * *

Ood Steve: Ahh!!!! MY STOVE HAS CAUGHT ON FIRE WHEN I WAS COOKING DELICIOUS SCONES!!!

Dalek_Who: Have now fear! Dalek_Who is here! GO Rapidash!

(throws Pokeball and a Rapidash comes out!)

Ood Steve: Why did you send out a Rapidash?!?

Dalek_Who: Rapidash! USE FLAMETHROWER!!!

(Rapidash starts breathing fire on the stove, and Dalek_Who pulls out a M2 Flamethrower and does the same)

Ood Steve: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ITS ALREADY ON FIRE!

Dalek_Who: Oh No! He's suffering Overheat syndrome! Rapidash, do your job!

(Rapidash sets Ood Steve on fire)

Ood Steve: AHH! I'm ON FIRE! (starts flailing around and knocking down pots and pans and banana bread)

Dalek_Who: The day is saved thanks to…. MEEEEE!!!!!!

(Jumps on Rapidash and Rapidash flies out of the building and makes a hole in the roof)

Dalek_Who: HUZZAH!!!

Ood Steve: I'm BURNING!!!!

* * *

Dalek_Who: And that's how Chimpanzees came to be.

Harvey: ….Ludi? (What?)

Dalek_Who: So if you ever need help putting out a fire, just call me. Well the Spotlight is also done so here it is.

Pokemon Spotlight: Rapidash

Dalek_Who: Not only are they good at fighting fires but they are also good at flying. Aren't you girl? (pets the same Rapidash he used to "put out" the fire)

Ood Steve: Uhh, NO they aren't!

Dalek_Who: Whateva! I do what I want! Anyway, Rapidashes are Fire type Unicorns

Ood Steve: Horses.

Harvey: Colo. (Do they have a horn? Duh!)

Dalek_Who: PONIES! WITH HORNS!

Ood Steve: That's beside the point.

Dalek_Who: As I was saying, they are fire type unicorns that can basically incinerate ice, bug, grass, and steel type Pokemon in a snap.

Harvey: Ludi (I actually calculated to snaps)

Dalek_Who: Oh whatever. They are the evolved form of cute little ponies called Ponyta. See! It even has the word Pony in it!

They evolve by leveling up a Ponyta to level 40 (a very high level to level up to, but that means that Rapidash is super strong). It can have either the ability Run Away or Flash Fire (WHY WOULD I WANT A RAPIDAH THAT COULD RUN AWAY FROM A BATTLE COMPARED TO A RAPIDASH THAT COULD BE IMMUNE TO FIFRE TYPE MOVES AND BENEFIT FROM IT!)

Rapidash has flames covering its head/mane, hooves, tail and back. How someone is supposed to ride it logically, I don't know, it just takes skill.

It runs up to 150 miles an hour, faster than max speed my brother Oto's car can reach. It reaches top speed in only ten steps, and once at top speed it's feet barely touch the ground…. Yeah, I want a whole stable of them. And then I can invite my friends and reviewers to come over and ride/joust on them.

It can sometimes be found with a Shuca berry, a berry that lowers ground type moves super effectiveness. Its speed and attack are it highest attack; and I am adding a new feature to my Spotlight's.

In honour of me owing Heart Gold and the Pokeathlon, I am adding each Pokemon's Pokeathlon's stats on its Spotlgiht.

So Rapidash's best stats in the Pokeathlon are speed (obviously), and next highest stats are Jump and Stamina (again, obviously) So if you want a Pokemon to win in the Speed Competition in the Pokeathlon, then choose Rapidash.

Rapidashes can learn some pretty diverse and powerful moves, like Megahorn, Poison Jab, Fire Blast, Bounce, Solar Beam, Double Kick, and Hypnosis.

Its shiny form is it with gray flames, bizarre but not that different.

My advice is to catch this Pokemon and use it to fly and put out fires.

Harvey, would you like to do the honours?

Harvey: Ludicolo! (Until next time! Good Bye!

(Rapidash bucks Ood Steve into Dalek_Who's computer and breaks it)

Dalek_Who: MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!


	33. Pokemon Spotlight: 1 Year Anniversary

HAPPY POKEMON SPOTLIGHT 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!

YES THAT'S RIGHT! ITS POKEMON SPOTLIGHT'S 1ST YEAR ANNIVERSARY

Me, Ood Steve, and Harvey have been doing this for a whole year. A whole year of smiles, laughs, Pokemon, and fun. From Bidoof to Rapidash, with Breloom, Zubat, Ditto, Eevee, Rotom, Voltorb, Dunsparce, Lucario, Onix, Magikarp, Porygon, Makuhita, Cherubi, Ludicolo, Shuckle, Doduo, all the dog Pokemon, Absol, Mudkip, the Nidos, Solrock and Lunatone, Zorua and Zoroark, and Exeggcute in between. All filled with humor, hard work, and Harvey.

I don't want to make this to funny (I'm sorry but this is sorta emotional if you know what I mean), but I want to show you all what we have gone through this year.

Harvey: Ludicolo (Strawberry Fields Forever!)

Ood Steve: Exactly, Harvey. This work of art by the Beatles would be the best for this chapter. SO if you can, go on Youtube, and type in Strawberry Fields Forever, by the one and only Beatles. And no, I am not trying to advertise for them.

Mizukage: Thank God they saved me.

Dalek_Who: Yep, before we killed Mizukage (I 'M SERIOUS, READ THE SCORCHED YEARS, YOU WILL LOVE IT AND A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON), the Beatles came back in the TARDIs, with David Tennant, and they saved Mizukage from being killed. Harvey seriously would've killed him!

Harvey: Colo (Hehehe)

Dalek_Who: Anyway, you have seen Bidoof, questioning the physics and anatomy of Pokemon, a trip to NYC, **S**uper **E**xotic **X**ylophone, Otokage, **Magikarp Rant**, Memorial Day, 100 reviews, an intern, Holiday special, four alerts, the best Butlerteering and Mascoting you have ever seen, and tons of fun.

I just wanted, to let you know, that I couldn't do this without you. You have helped grow and become what we are. You love us, we love you. You have stuck with me through much difficulty (like my Bidoofy internet connection that limits my ability to posting new chapters, Bidoofy is a new adjective I made which means terrible, bad, or sucky).

Once again thank you for everything, comment, keep reading, we love you and

Everyone: STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!


	34. Pokemon Spotlight: Scyther

Hello Everybody! Dalek_Who here with an exciting announcement! This is the first Pokemon Spotlight for the anniversary, so this is basically the first one for the new Spotlight year. But that's not all!

Ood Steve: It's not?

Dalek_Who: Nope!

Harvey: Ludi! (Dang it! I wanted to get to the good stuff!)

Mizukage: Let him talk!

(Harvey pull out a Phillies baseball cap and puts it on Mizukage, and then takes out a Taser and zaps him)

Mizukage: ZAAAAHWAHZSZASDAWAS  
Ood Steve: Hehe… Phillies rule.

Dalek_Who: Yes they do. Anyway, also there is a new chapter of The Scorched Years and this is the chapter where it gets really good, so give it a chance and try it.

Ood Steve: We worked hard on it!

Harvey: Colo! (Yeah! Except Mizu.)

(Everyone looks at Mizu on the floor)

Dalek_Who: Yep. That's good.

Ood Steve: Almost as good as the new Facebook Page we just made for Pokemon Spotlight?

Dalek_Who: Almost. That's right! We just made a Facebook Page for Pokemon Spotlight, so if you have a Facebook, search Pokemon Spotlight on Facebook, and join our page.

Harvey: Ludi Ludi (We will keep you posted on the dates of events, new releases of chapters, and the occasional PARTY!)

Ood Steve: I wouldn't go as far as party, but yes it will be jolly good fun.

(Ood Steve dumps a lemon Gatorade on Mizukage)

Mizukage: Unnecessary abuse!

Dalek_Who: We know. Readers, give a shout out for pain!!!

(Leave a comment a choose a weapon of torture if you like… no seriously, give me some ideas)

Pokemon Spotlight: Scyther

Ok, if you want pain, Scyther is the King of Pain.. unless you want the kind of pain that comes from being crushed by a super heavy object like Snorlax. Razor sharp blade arms and long sharp wings, Scyther is worse than a paper cut by Chuck Norris's birth certificate.

Scyther is a green bug and flying type Pokemon with the abilities Swarm or Technician (not both). It's roughly five feet and is 123 pounds. Obviously it looks like a praying mantis with wings and blade arms. And following the same anatomy as Praying Mantises, the females have a larger abdomen.

Ood Steve: Blinding speed, ninja movements, blades for arms… Yep, this thing is definitely a ninja.

Dalek_Who: Closest thing they had to a ninja in the first generation.

Obviously its speed and attack are its highest stats. And for the Pokeathlon, it is good at the Jump contests.

Harvey: Ludicolo (Bet it can't beat me at Jump Rope, or Hopscotch)

Dalek_Who: That's why when we play Jake the Snake, you always are the snake.

Harvey: Colo (I like hitting the slow people. Geez.)

Dalek_Who: Its weak against fire, ice, electric, flying, and really weak against rock. Its strong against bug, grass, psychic, ghost, dark, and fighting.

It can learn strong moves like Air Slash, X Scissors, Night Slash, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brick Break, Bug Buzz, and Razor Wind.

Its shiny form is just its actual legs and arms (not the green parts) are pink instead of yellow. It evolves into Scizor with a Metal Coat and trading, who is red, steel instead of flying, and has hedge clippers instead of blades. Scizor speed is much slower than Scyther's but its Attack and Defense are stronger. Also it is better at the Power and Stamina contests of the Pokeathlon than Scyther.

Scizor's can learn more moves, like Iron Head, Super Power, and Ominous Wind. Scizor's shiny form is green, which is pretty cool because it is like a metallic green, and it's very opposite from its regular form.

Also according to the anime, Scyther hates the color red, like a bull. So you can be Scyther Matador, like me. Ole! And anyway, it's also ironic that it hates red, because its evolvement is red.

So Scyther is quite the Ninja, and Scizor is quite the… umm…

Ood Steve : Brick wall?

Dalek_Who: Exactly. Quite the brick wall.

So that just about sums everything up. Read the newest chapter of The Scorched Years, join Pokemon Spotlight's Facebook page, give me an idea of something to beat Mizukage with, and stay tuned.


	35. Pokemon Spotlight: Buizel

(Ood Steve walks into Dalek_Who's main office on the top floor amd knocks on the door frame)

Ood Steve: Umm, sir. I have a question about my- (notices Dalek_Who on the floor of the office)

Dalek_Who: (interupting) Steve! Get down!

Ood Steve: What?

Dalek_Who: Get down for Arceus's sakes!

(Ood Steve gets on the ground and crawls over to Dalek_Who by the office's windows)

Dalek_Who: Ood Steve. You're a good butler. You've been working here for a while now.

Ood Steve: Yes…

Dalek_Who: I started this company a year ago. Built this empire with my own bare hands and keyboard. And I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, either. I started this company with the intentions to not have it being my best story. I won't lie to you. I had to claw my way to the top. Might have stepped on a few fingers and toes; heck, might have even slit a few throats along the way. But that's business.

Ood Steve: But-

Dalek_Who: I forged this corporation with my own blood and sweat. It costed me to break-ups, one hear attack, and 30 or so sessions of constant work. To get this company where it is today. And this morning I walk into my office and the sons of a Bidoofs at my brother's company put a sniper on my roof.

Ood Steve: Come again, sir?

Dalek_Who: A sniper. A trained killer specializing in long distances. Quiet, stealthy; but above all else; patient.

Ood Steve: Hah, sir, I don't think they'd put a sniper on their roof.

Dalek_Who: Sure they would! It's the right move! They don't want my rise to fame to continue anymore than anyone else does. But they have the cojones to do something about it. That's why they're #2. But let me show you why we're #1. Slide me that case by the couch.

(Ood Steve crawls over to the couch he is next to and pulls out a case which he slides to Dalek_Who)

Dalek_Who: (opening up the case) You see, business is all about being able to adapt. Learning how to roll with the punches. (putting together the contents in the case) I'm going to need you to pop up and give me a twenty on him.

Ood Steve: What?

Dalek_Who: (just got done putting the pieces to his sniper rifle together) I know he's on the seventy-fifth floor but I am not sure if he is on the third or fourth window to the left.

Ood Steve: Umm… ok.

Dalek_Who: Now don't worry. He's got a beat on me, so if your quick he won't have enough time to re-adjust.

(Ood Steve's eyes widen as he gets up and looks out the window and then ducks down)

Ood Steve: **Oh** **my Arceus, you're right! Oh my Arceus, you're right!** Umm… third window to the left.

Dalek_Who: (pressed the intercom button) Harvey. Could you send in one of the interns, please.

Dalek_Who: (gets his finger off the button) You see. Everything worthwhile takes sacrifice! You'd be good to remember that. You can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs.

(Mizukage rushes into the room)

Mizukage: More coffee, sir?

(A loud bang, a shattering of a window's glass, and Mizukage's head exploding all happening at the same moment)

(Dalek_Who takes three shots with his sniper at the window of Otokage's place)

Ood Steve: **JESUS! OHHH, MY ARCEUS!**

Dalek_Who: You see, it takes about three and a half seconds to reload and trace another target, which gives me an adequate window to fire off a couple rounds. Pure business! (picks up a large fragment of glass next to him and tilts and angles it while looking into it) And…. that is a kill! (drops his sniper) You see, patience and sacrifice yield rewards. **Business!** (Picks up his office phone) This is probably them now!

(On the other line)

?: Otokage, please come to the phone.

Dalek_Who: I'll bet he wants to talk.

(Otokage gets on the phone)

Dalek_Who: **Otokage! You son of a Bidoof! Nice try with that sniper! **

(Conversation from the other line)

Dalek_Who: **Yeah!** You took out one of my coffee boys! **I'll bet I knocked Meta's head clear off! **Now let's get down to business. This co-op is going on whether you like it or not. But how much is it going to cost you to expend some of your money and dignity into this.

(One of the office's window's shatter and a canister lands on the ground)

Ood Steve: Uhh?

Dalek_Who: **FLASH BOMB!**

(The flash bomb explodes and a bright, blinding light is released)

Ood Steve: (fanning smoke away from him) **JESUS! ARCEUS!**

Dalek_Who: (turning a crank that is angling the mortar next to him) **Ood Steve quite down; I'm on the phone! 10% is robbery and you know that!** **Harvey didn't even get 5% in the preen-up!** (snaps at Ood Steve)

(Ood Steve turns around and finds a box of mortar shells which he takes and throws one to Dalek_Who)

Dalek_Who**: What I'm saying is 5% domestic and 1% international. And that is my final offer!** (drops the mortar shell into the mortar and ducks)

(The mortar shoots the shell out the window and at the rival building, a loud boom echoes from the other building)

Dalek_Who: You still there?... **I'll bet we have a deal!** (laughing) Alright…. Say hello to Meta for me… Uh huh…. See you at dinner. (hangs up the phone) **Business…. Plain and simple.**

(A mortified Ood Steve looks out the window at the building across the street, the noises of police cars and ambulances from below)

Dalek_Who: Now… what is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Ood Steve: Umm…. My brother is getting married in two weeks and I was wandering if I could have that Friday as a vacation day…. Would you sign my slip?

Dalek_Who: No.

Pokemon Spotlight: Buizel

Dalek_Who: Buizel is a water type weasel Pokemon. It is orange and has a buoyancy collar around its neck and the same markings on its face as the other weasel type Pokemon Furret. It has what seems to be a split tail to act like a propeller. It also has blue fins on its arms.

Ood Steve: (picking up glass from the broken window) Boy Buizels have two white spots on their back, and the girls only have one. And occasionally they will carry the Wacan berry which lowers the effectiveness of electric type moves.

Dalek_Who: Its highest stat is Speed, but its second highest are Attack and Special Attack, which makes it quite the qucik fighter…. Like a tie fighter from Star Wars!

Harvey: Colo. (Terrible connection….)

Dalek_Who: Whatever. Anyway, its Pokelathon stats are good for Jumping and Speed. Its weak against Grass and Electric Types (I don't know why I tell you people this. It is sorta obvious by now, but whateva). It is strong against fire, rock, and ground. It has some pretty powerful and diverse moves for an unevolved Pokemon. It can learn moves like Razor Wind, Focus Punch, Blizzard, Iron Tail, Dig, Rock Tomb, and Surf.

Ood Steve: Buizel evolves at level 26, into Floatzel. Buizel's shiny form is quite interesting. It is Buizel with a bright yellow body and a white floatation sac.

Dalek_Who: Hahah. **You said sac!**

(Dalek_Who and Harvey both crack up laughing)

Ood Steve: Very mature. Buizel however has one dark, dark secret.

Harvey: (still laughing) Ludi (What's that?)

Ood Steve: He is just like Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Dalek_Who: WHAT! LET ME SEE THAT!

(Takes the similarities paper from Ood Steve)

Dalek_Who: By George Lucas he's right!

Ood Steve: One, yes I know. Two, stop it with the Star Wars references.

Dalek_Who: Aside from them being both like rodents and being orange. They both have split tails which they use to propel themselves in the air. Mind you, however, Buizels can't fly.

Harvey: Ludicolo! (Or can they? (Harvey straps a jet pack to a Buizel)

Dalek_Who: Floatzel is Buizel's evolvement and looks like he is wearing black lipstick which he put on in the car. Obviously Floatzel is bigger and looks stronger than Buizel, because he is. As before, its Speed is its highest stat, but its Attack becomes stronger than its Special Attack, and its Health is now as strong as its Special Attack.

Ood Steve: I think it got more balanced at the Pokelathon than actually specializing in something. And it can learn Crunch and Giga Impact now.

Harvey: Ludi Ludicolo (And its shiny form is the same as Buizel's shiny form.)

Dalek_Who: And that pretty much wraps up Buizel and Floatzel. They are pretty basic, but they are cool and can be a good addition to your team. Remember that just because celebrities are dead, it doesn't meant they can't press charges. Also, prior to popular belief (not really popular belief just some belief that people don't agree with) the Beatles are epic. David Tennant is epic. The Tardis is epic. The Beatles and David Tennant in the Tardis are absolute epicness and cannot be stopped. So sorry if you wanted Mizukage to be dead. But we can still torture him…. or love him…. your choice. And trust me, I have plenty of blood-thirsty and murder in me. You may think that I do not. But no shows like Tokyo Gore Police can defeat the intense blood and gore of Hellsing (the anime), and Cannibal Halocaust (the banned movie)

Ood Steve: Is that all, sir?

Dalek_Who: Yeah. That should do. now Ood Steve clean up this mess.

Ood Steve: Yes, sir…. (starts to clean up the messy and glass strewn floor of the office)


	36. Pokemon Spotlight: Chinchou

**IMPORTANT NEWS POKEMON SPOTLIGHT FANS**

Dalek_Who: Hello everyone. If you were reading Pokemon Spotlight when it first came out, than you remember that I used to update every day.

Ood Steve: That was quite the daunting task…

Harvey: Ludicolo! (I remember that!)

Ood Steve: No you don't. You weren't here in the beginning.

Harvey: Colo (I'm still the only reason why people read this story!)

Dalek_Who: Ignore them…. Well, I may not be doing it every day now, but I am making this easier and better for you and me… **I'm selling Pokemon Spotlight to Mizukage!**

Mizukage: **YES!**

Dalek_Who: Just kidding. (pushes Mizukage down a nearby well) AND DON'T YOU COME OUT UNTIL YOU HAVE MADE SOMETHING TO PRESENT TO THESE NICE PEOPLE!

Mizukage: I think I broke my Pokédex!

Dalek_Who: Anyway, what I was about to tell you was that now, every Wednesday I will post a new chapter!  
Ood Steve and Harvey: WHAT?

Dalek_Who: That's right. With the expansion of Pokemon Spotlight, I am setting a schedule to inform you when a new Pokemon Spotlight will come out. That way you don't have to worry about how long it will take, or if we're dead, or just that way you can try to be the first one to see it before everyone else. The time of when they will be posted will vary.

Ood Steve: Why is that?

Dalek_Who: Because I wouldn't always be able to precisely post it at the time, or even near it. I might be out at Harvey's goldfish's funeral-

(Harvey starts sobbing)

Dalek_Who: -or at Ood Steve's brother's wedding, or on the greens playing golf with Oto and Meta (we carry our clubs inside Meta), or on one of my monthly secret agent missions.

Ood Steve: You can buy this month's copy of **Dalek _Who; Man of the Hour** at-

Dalek_Who: (interrupting) No time for that! On to the Spotlight!

Pokemon Spotlight: Chinchou

Chinchou is a blue and yellow, water and electric type, angler fish Pokemon thing. It has a blue body and its long antennas/anglers and eyes are yellow. Its type combination is pretty unique.

Harvey: Ludi (Still not stronger than me!)

Dalek_Who: That's because you are also a grass type, and that is strong against water types.

Harvey: Colo (So?)

Dalek_Who: Anyway, Chinchou's types are unique because it is the only Pokemon besides its evolvement, Lanturn to have both water and electric type. Its antennas are tipped with yellow and its eyes are yellow with what looks like plus signs in their eyes.

Ood Steve: Chinchou shoots positive and negative electricity from both tips of its antennas. You can also sometimes find DeepSeaScales on Chinchous, but only rarely.

Dalek_Who: Its main stats are health, and then speed. Which is funny because, speed usually comes first, because its speed…. yeah I should stop that. Anyway, it is better at Skill and Speed than any of its other contest stats.

Harvey: Ludicolo Ludi Ludi Ludicolo (It can learn strong moves like Hydro Pump, Signal Beam, Thunder, Blizzard, Psy Beam, Bounce, and Sucker Punch.

Ood Steve: Its shiny form is it with any parts of Chinchou's body that should be yellow being green. It evolves into Lanturn at level 27.

Dalek_Who: Chinchou and Lanturn have a good and a controversial ability. Its good ability is Volt Absorb, which makes any electric type moves used on it, heal it. So if you were in a double battle and you had two Lanturns and they both had Discharge, than you could use a powerful electric type move that heals your ally and hurts both your opponents. So you would turn your turn into an offense and healing turn.

Ood Steve: What is the controversial ability?

Dalek_Who: That one is Illuminate which increases the likelihood that you will come across wild Pokemon. It is good if you are looking to catch a lot of Pokémon's attention, but bad if you are like me and just want to run right through the darn grass!

Harvey: Ludicolo (Chinchou and Lanturn just lost some points to their score for that one... (Harvey scribbles data into a little sketchbook.))

Dalek_Who: When Chinchou becomes Lanturn, it loses its feet…. again with the gaining and losing of body parts…. the Pokemon world will never know.

Ood Steve: Lanturns also seem to be able to send out a blinding light which it uses to blind its prey/foes.

Dalek_Who: Give the paparazzi a taste of their own medicine.

Ood Steve: It becomes stronger in Health but it becomes stronger in Special Attack and Special Defense than it is in speed. And its best Pokelathon event is Stamina.

Dalek_Who: And Lanturn can now learn Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, and Heal Bell. Its shiny form is purple with green where the yellow should be… confusing until you see the picture.

Ood Steve: And it seems like Pokemon made a mistake again.

Dalek_Who: How so.

Ood Steve: In Pokemon Emerald's Victory Road, there is a trainer who has a Lanturn that can use Earthquake. But Lanturns are unable to use the move Earthquake.

Dalek_Who: Just another way Pokemon screwed the Poochyena.

Harvey: Ludi Ludi Colo (I have concluded, that I am still better than Chinchou and Lanturn.)

Dalek_Who: But they are still very good Pokemon. Tune in this Monday for the first scheduled Pokemon Spotlight.

Ood Steve: I thought they were scheduled for Wednesdays?

Dalek_Who: That's what I said!

Ood Steve: Know you didn't you said Monday.

Dalek_Who: That's what I meant!

Ood Steve: Whatever you say. Either way just stay tuned for Wednesday!


	37. Pokemon Spotlight: Stantler

As I promised here it is.

Dalek_Who: Hello faithful viewers, Dalek_Who here with the first scheduled episode of Pokemon Spotlight. I am just going to clear the air right here and let you kno-

Ood Steve: (interrupting) It's ok, master. We all understand it. You don't need to hide it anymore, you can just come on out of the closet now.

Dalek_Who: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I AM NOT GAY!

Harvey: Ludicolo (Ohh… that's what me and Steve thought.)

Dalek_Who: FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS! I was just going to say that I didn't have much time to prepare this so it is a little short.

Ood Steve: Like your-

Dalek_Who: (interrupting) DON'T EVEN SAY IT!

Pokemon Spotlight: Stantler

Stantler is the first and only deer like Pokemon. Since a lot of normal type Pokemon are mammals, you can just assume what type this is. Stantler is like a brown/beige color with spots on it and two large-

Harvey: (interrupting) COLOLO (BALLS ON ITS-)

Dalek_Who: ANTLERS! Stantler has two large antlers with black balls/spheres on them.

Ood Steve: And its backside has a big ball-

Dalek_Who: (interrupting) OF FUR FOR ITS TAIL. (whispers) Knock it off you guys!

Ood Steve: Okie dokie….

Harvey: Ludi (NOT)!

Dalek_Who: Anyway, Stantlers can distort the universe and reality and stuff, and can cause hallucinations and mirages. So staring at them would be a bad idea. Example: People like Ash, staring at them in the anime.

Ood Steve: But, since these sort of cool ideas and factors don't do anything or make a difference in the game, its abilities are Frisk and Intimidate. One lowers your opponents attack when you send it out in battle, the other frisks/checks your foe for whatever goodies they have carrying on them. Like a knife, or a gun, or a bomb, or just a plain, ordinary, antique British pocket watch!

Dalek_Who: Dude, it was one time! Give that customs officer a break.

Ood Steve: Never.

Dalek_Who: As I was saying; Stantler does not evolve-

Harvey: (interrupting) Ludi (LAME)!

Dalek_Who: Stop picking on every Pokemon besides you! One day you are going to tick off a real strong one and then-

Ood Steve: (interrupting ) **MAZEL TOV**!

Dalek_Who: Yes, and then Mazel tov… Wait no; not Mazel tov! Then they are going to hurt you.

Harvey: Colo (Yeah right)!

Dalek_Who: Whatever. Anyway, Santa Claus used to drive Ponytas on his sleigh, but now he drives Stantler, a much more intelligent choice for what he does and who he is. Their best stats are Attack, followed by Speed and Special Attack. And it would be good in the Power contest of the Pokelathon. Also they can use some strong moves like Zen Headbutt, Solar Beam, Iron Tail, Thunder, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Giga Impact, Hypnosis and Dream Eater, Mega Horn, Bounce, and Sucker Punch.

Ood Steve: HOLY ARCEUS THAT THING IS DIVERSE!

Dalek_Who: Yeah really. And finally, its shiny form is green with red balls on its antlers and red hooves.

Harvey: Ludicolo (So it's Christmas colored Stantler)?

Dalek_Who: Exactly.

Ood Steve: Predictable.

Dalek_Who: Anyway, Stantlers are pretty cool, very diverse and powerful moves, and has high Attack, Special Attack and Speed. It would be a pretty cool addition to your team because you don't see a lot of team's nowadays that have Stantlers in them.

Ood Steve: Especially not yours.

Dalek_Who: Can it, Ood Steve! Anyway, see you next week for another exciting installment of Pokemon Spotlight!

Harvey: Colo Colo (Wait, you're serious about this scheduled every Wednesday thing)?

Dalek_Who: Yeah… why?

Ood Steve: Oh nothing. (Harvey hands Ood Steve five dollars)


	38. Pokemon Spotlight: Slakoth

(Dalek_Who, Ood Steve, and Harvey are all panting and wheezing violently)

Dalek_Who: (still panting) Sorry about that guys. Me, Ood Steve and Harvey just got done an outer space marathon, and that is why we are so tired. Simple as that.

Ood Steve: No its not, Master. We just got into an intense rap battle. That's why we are so tired.

Dalek_Who: Shh! Ood Steve! Don't tell them that!

Ood Steve: Why not?

Dalek_Who: Because than they will want to see the video of the battle.

Harvey: Ludicolo (Way to go, Steve!)

Ood Steve: Sorry, but since they know about it can't they buy it now at-

Dalek_Who: No time for the unnecessary information of where to purchase these amazing videos, on to the review!

Pokemon Spotlight: Slakoth

Dalek_Who: Ok this is a sorta controversial Pokemon, but you must agree that Slakoth and Slaking are lazy. Like super lazy. Like uber lazy. Like mega lazy. Like ultra lazy. Like really lazy. Like totally lazy. Like crazy lazy. Like **SNORLAX LAZY!**

Ood Steve: I still question which one is more lazy. Slaking or Snorlax.

Dalek_Who: Slaking to me seems like a Snorlax jip-off (YES! WHO REMEMBER'S ME SAYING THE WORD JIP-OFF IN THE OLD SPOTLIGHT'S?). But at least Snorlax doesn't take a break every other turn, like Slaking.

Harvey: Colo (Yeah… worst ability ever!)

Ood Steve: Yeah, whoever thought of that ability should be shot on the street.

Dalek_Who: Already taken care of…

Ood Steve: If you didn't realize what this Pokemon was based off of than you should just start reading/ playing Pokemon… because you are that stupid.

Dalek_Who: Yep. It's a sloth. And only a Pokemon as lazy as Slakoth would have to be a normal type.

Ood Steve: They live off of three leaves a day, live their entire lives in the same tree, and sleeps for more than twenty hours a day.

Dalek_Who: Yeah, and who every sees it becomes sleepy… unless you are in the video game…. then it doesn't count.

Harvey: Colo Ludi (What about Slopoke? They are pretty lazy.)

Dalek_Who: Meh.

Ood Steve: Still don't take a nap every other turn.

Harvey: Colo (True.)

Dalek_Who: Their Attack, Health, and Defense are tired for its highest stat. But the only contest it is good in in the Pokelathon is Stamina.

Ood Steve: And if you have a fighting type you can beat the crap out of it.

Harvey: Ludicolo (Or just about any type…)

Dalek_Who: I don't know how, but it can learn Focus Punch, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Solar Beam, Thunder, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, and Sucker Punch.

Ood Steve: …..no comment.

Dalek_Who: And its shiny form is purple… purple, really?

Ood Steve: Well at least it evolves into Vigoroth at level 18.

Dalek_Who: Thank Arceus for that! Ok, Vigoroth… it is SOOO much better than Slakoth and I think it is better than Slaking. It doesn't break every other turn, it doesn't fall asleep, and it is fast. So it breaks any Sleep strategies your opponent has, it gives you a good chance of striking first, and you can attack every turn. Its Speed is now its highest stat and its Special Attack and Special Defense become stronger than before. It is good at the Speed contests, but I guess you already knew that since I just said its highest stat was Speed, so it was something you could just predict.

Ood Steve: Yep, that's better than Slaking.

Dalek_Who: Tell me about it. Also, Vigoroth can learn Earthquake, X-Scissor, and Gunk Shot. And its shiny form makes more sense. It is a yellowish crème color for its fur. So if you have a shiny Slakoth an you evolve it, it will be quite the strange looking transition.

Ood Steve: But the thing about Slaking is that its Stats are incredible. Its Health and Attack are superb, Speed and Defense is good, and everything else is pretty good. **HOWEVER**, it still has the Truant ability that makes it sit on its butt for half of the battle.

Dalek_Who: Yeah but Vigoroth becomes Slaking at level 36. But if you use a move like Skill Swap or Gastro Acid in a double battle, than it doesn't lay around and you can kick a lot of butt. But that is still a IF and a DOUBLE BATTLE.

Harvey: Ludi Ludi Colo (Tell them about its third paint job!)

Dalek_Who: That's right. When you have a shiny Vigoroth and it evolves, it becomes a dark brown/black fur coat. Making it an even different color than before.

Ood Steve: Also, Pokemon is terrible when it comes to controlling its games.

Dalek_Who: Yeah I know. One time when I used Headbutt on a tree in Heart Gold, I found a level 9 Noctowl. LEVEL 9! Hoot-Hoot don't evolve into Noctowl until level 20. And I also found a Gyrados at level 19, and Magikarp don't evolve until level 20.

Ood Steve: Same thing with Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. Norman's Slakings are at level 28 and 31. HELLO! THEY DO NOT EVOLVE UNTIL LEVEL 36!

Dalek_Who: That is why I gave up with Pokemon games and them doing that. I just figure, whatever, I still can kill it with my eyes closed.

Ood Steve: That is because  
A. All of your Pokemon only have damage inducing moves.  
B. You memorized where your Pokémons' 4 ATTACKS ARE.

Dalek_Who: Whatever. Anyway, join us next week for another exciting installment of Pokemon Spotlight.


	39. Pokemon Spotlight: Alert 5

Hello everybody.

Sorry that I didn't make a Spotlight yesterday, it is just that yesterday was really important and I couldn't find any time to do it. It was Ood Steve's brother's wedding, and we just HAD to attend. So I just wanted to let you know that a new Spotlight will be posted next wendesday and that Mizukage is no longer an intern to the Pokemon Spotlight corporation. He has been disrespectful, lazy, and unfunny. He has not made anything to present to all of you, so he had literally no importance to the Spotlights. So if you hated him, rejoice. See you next week.


	40. Pokemon Spotlight: Nincada

(Dalek_Who is hiding in a bush at night)

Dalek_Who: (wheezing) Hello *huff* everyone. *puff* Dalek_Who here, and I have to keep this Spotlight quick because I am being chased by an elite Spec-Ops unit of shiny robot, ninja, assassin, pirate, turkish, demon, monster, twilight vampire, thingamajigs! Yeah so that is why this spotlight has to be fast. Because I am hiding. Because they are after me… for no good reason… yeah.

Pokemon Spotlight: Nincada

Nincada is a ground and bug type Pokemon. Looks like a cicada larvae. Antennas, wings, bug eyes, you get the drift. Hates sunlight, lives in burrows, waits for evolution it is like that. It is good in Defense. It is talented in Stamina. Not much to it. Shiny form is dirt colored.

Nincada evolves into Ninjask. But when it evolves it makes a second Pokemon, Shedinja. Basically if it evolves you want a spot open to keep this thing cuz it could be useful. Ninjask is a flying and Bug Pokemon and it is very fast. Like Super Fast. LIKE TRY TO MAKE A MOVE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS FAST! It is a ninja. Enough said. Moves like X-Scissors, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Dig, and Giga Impact are what you want it to know. It is good for hitting first, need to take out the last remains of an uber strong and fast foe Pokemon? Shedinja does the trick. When it is shiny it looks like a bee. Deoxys' Speed form may be faster than it, but its ability Speed Boost can make it faster. It may be flying type but can't use any flying type attacks.

Shedinja is a shell of its former self… No seriously, it is the reanimated skin of the Nincada after it evolves. How is it alive? The world may never know. Its Bug and Ghost but the only thing really special and unique about Shedinja is its ability. Its ability Wonder Guard protects it from all non-super effective attacks. So if it isn't dark, fire, or flying, rock, or ghost, forget about it. Strong attack, uber weak health. If it gets hit, it is almost certainly down. It is AMAZING at jump though. Shadow Ball, and Sucker punch is what you want to go for. Or Toxic the enemy and Protect as long as you can. But I find that strategy risky, lame, weak, and very unoriginal or sportsmany. Shiny form and regular form look EXACTLY alike except the shiny form is lighter. The ultimate way to use it though would be to teach it Mimic. Then use Mimic to copy conversion or camouflage. If it turns into a Normal type than this is where it is awesome. Than only fighting type moves will work on it! Only one type will kill it. Confucius say: Very effective, dude!

Amazing Double Team Combo: Ninjask and Shedinja. FTW

I probably sounded like I was that Sham-Wow guy with my quick review of my produc- I mean Pokemon. But that is the only way you can get a Spotlight and have me survive this attack. Just a quick announcement. I have a reviewer named Rose, who has posted like three reviews and has asked: "add me as cohost". Well my response is: NO WAY IN THE ALTERNATE WORLD!... Just kidding. Well Rose, if you are anything like Rose Tyler than you may cohost. All you have to do is make an actual fanfic account and contact me.

With that being said, please leave a comment/review on what weapon I should use to safe myself form this elite Spec-Ops unit of shiny robot, ninja, assassin, pirate, turkish, demon, monster, twilight vampire, thingamajigs. People have commented before that some Spotlights were really short. Well this one takes teh cake folks! So teh cake will be mine until you share with me a comment/review for a creative idea to save my skin. Then I will share with you the holy and might teh cake!


	41. Pokemon Spotlight Alert 6

(Dalek_Who walks in with a Conan O'Brian like beard and blood shot eyes)

Dalek_Who: Dear devoted fans, if you promise not to ask me what has happened to me during the time I was away, or why I hadn't made any new Pokemon Spotlights I promise you I will make a new Pokemon Spotlight as soon as possible.

Please leave a comment to show your support. I'm serious! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF YOU ASK ME ABOUT POKEMON SPOTLIGHT OR DON'T LEAVE A COMMENT, YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT ANOTHER SPOTLIGHT! I ALREADY TAKE THIS FROM MY FAN-CLUB I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU!

Thank you, come again!

(Trips out of the room)


	42. Pokemon Spotlight: Mamepato

Dalek Who: And welcome back to Yugioh Spotlight! It's me your host, Dalek Who with our newest spotlight…

Yugioh Spotlight: Celtic Guardian

The Celtic Guardian is a four star, Earth, Warrior monster with 1400 attack and 1200 defense. He is an elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks. This is one of the first car- (Dalek Who's head is blown off with Barrett M107 Blot Action operated sniper rifle)

?: BULL'S EYE!

?: Nicely done, sir!

?: FINALLY, ITS DEAD!

(Dalek_Who, Ood Steve, and Harvey pull of their cloaks of invisibility)

Dalek_Who: Don't fret my loyal viewers, Dalek_Who has returned! I have finally killed the last of the elite Spec-Ops unit of shiny robot, ninja, assassin, pirate, Turkish, demon, monster, twilight vampire, thingamajigs! I couldn't have posted anymore Pokemon Spotlight's until they were all destroyed. So I waited until the last one came out of hiding and tried to impersonate me as Dalek Who (not Dalek_Who…. THERES A DIFFERENCE!) Anyway, now that I've taken out the last of those buggers we can move onto the important stuff…. like POKEMON SPOTLIGHT! But first, to welcome you all to the 5th generation of Pokemon, I got Ood Steve a little present!

Ood Steve: What is it, master? I hope it's a….

Dalek_Who: (hands him a broom) Here you go Steve, clean up this mess!

Ood Steve: …..ughhhh….. (takes broom)

Dalek_Who: And here's a Mamepato…. with a top hat!

Ood Steve: OMG ITS WONDEFUL! (the top-hatted Mamepato flies onto Ood Steve's shoulder)

Harvey: Ludi! (Awwww)

Dalek_Who: Isn't he cool? I wanted to introduce a fifth generation Pokemon to Pokemon Spotlight and he seemed like just the one. For those of you who don't know or are too lazy to look up what a Mamepato is, it is a gray pigeon Pokemon, you can also see it as my new avatar. Hehehe.

Harvey: Colo Colo (What are you going to name him? Harvey Jr.?)

Ood Steve: That's a good question…hmmm… How about Aston?

Dalek_Who: Aston? That sounds like a jolly good english name!

Aston: Cooo!

Ood Steve: Let's clean up this mess Aston.

Aston: Cooo!

Harvey: Ludi Ludicolo (Now he'll actually do some work around here.)

Dalek_Who: That's what I was thinking when I bought the bird. Anyway, since we are low on funding due to our absence, I've had Mizukage sweep some chimneys for people who I know will pay a handsome amount for their dusty chimneys to be swept by a young, poor, English lad…. or Mizukage with a poor English accent. Anyway, without further ado….

Pokemon Spotlight: Mamepato

Ood Steve: YAY!

Aston: Coo!

Dalek_Who: Now, I'm still not sure if this is just their Japanese name or if this is the English name for them but this is what I know about them. Mamepato are Normal and Flying Pidgeon like Pokemon, that are just like the Pidgies, Hoot-Hoots, Tailows, and Starlies of the Pokemon Universe. There is always the uber common normal and flying type birds you find everywhere, especially the first few routes of your journey. But I have to say I really do like the design. They just seem like a really cool pokemon.

Ood Steve: WITH TOP HATS!

Aston: Coo!

Dalek_Who: They know the ability Pigeon Breast which is a new Ishhu region ability that prevents the defense of the Pokemon from falling. It can also have the Super-Lucky ability, and apparently there are now hidden-abilities (I have no clue what that is supposed to mean) and Mamepatos' hidden ability is Rivalry.  
Dalek_Who: Apparently it is a very loyal and social Pokemon, and tend to stick in groups of Pokemon and listen to its owners commands. At level 21 it evolves into a bigger, stronger bird Pokemon called Hatooboo (predictable) and guess what! At level 32 it evolves into an even bigger and stronger bird Pokemon called Kenhorou. I didn't see that coming (SARCASM)

Ood Steve: I don't want my little Aston to evolve.

Dalek_Who: But the thing I like best about this Pokemon family is that they are very versatile and their attack and speed combined with their powerful normal and flying type moves can hit hard and quick.

Aston: Coo! (Tips the top hat)

Dalek_Who: And how cool they are. Hehehe, well I guess that just about rounds up this spotlight. Let me know if you are interested in wanting to do any joint projects with me, or have me co-star/co-host any stories or chapters you are doing or if you want to be a guest star on Pokemon Spotlight. We'd love to have you or do things with you, right guys?

(Ood Steve, Harvey, and Aston look down at little scribbled note cards in each of their hands)

Ood Steve: (reading off of his card) Yes. We- would- love- to- have- you. It- would- be- better- than- meeting- the- jolly- good- Queen- of- England-…

Aston: Coo!

Harvey: Ludi Ludi Ludicolo... LUDI LUDI LUD (Yes- we- would- love- to have-… I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ONE SLOPPY WORD ON THIS ON THIS DAMN NOTECARD!)

Dalek_Who: And that should just about do it. Thanks everyone, and stay tuned! (Starts banging head against desk)


End file.
